Titan Of Life
by ForlornSpirit
Summary: What if Perseus was born a titan? A spawn of the heavens and the earth, a son of Ouranos and Gaea. Twin to the titan of Mortality, mighty Iapetus. Where was he, in the darkest of times, the times of the leaden wars? The shadowy reigns? What was he up to, what were his intentions? Well you'll just have to find out... Beta: Inperiosus.
1. Prologue

**Okay. Hi guys I know I said I wouldn't update for a while but I got a really good idea. Hope you guys enjoy. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WANTED. Oh and** **VoidOfOlympus****I hear ya in every type of story I read they Percy out to be invincible but we don't live in a perfect world and even the greatest of heroes can be harmed. Achilles is a good example of this. So don't worry I see things as they are. Heck I might even give him some battle scars later on. **

**So yeah enjoy…**

**Yours,**

**Jess**

Prologue

Bright green eyes stared upon the scene in front of them. The owner was masked by shadows, hidden from view, merely a spectator watching the chaos play out in front of them. Nobody knew they were there but then again they never did, he was always there, yet he stayed silent hidden in the shadows fading into the background. Yes, he preferred it here watching events play out in front of him. Never getting involved seemed less; dangerous, difficult, call it what you will.

The owner of the eyes fought the need to sigh, his mother was having yet another child. Didn't she have enough? Didn't she love them? Of course he already knew that she didn't love him. What did she call him again? Ah yes a cursed child wasn't it? Not really something that boosts your self-esteem really. But he did have siblings, a twin even, she loved them didn't she?

He brought his attention back to the room, where the chaos became more _controlled_ chaos if you could even say that. His siblings rushed around, sometimes bumping into each other but that was okay. He didn't need to reveal himself. _Yet_.

A scream pierced the air. It's starting he mused to himself. The room froze. Medics ran to the bed, people left, people came back with blankets. It was chaos but a good kind of chaos. Everybody knew what they were doing, what was going on. It was almost as if they had rehearsed this. Yet then again they were used to this with the amount of siblings he had. They may have well, rehearsed it. He continued to look ahead unblinking, unmoving.

More screams pierced the air, he continued to look ahead, just watching, waiting. Waiting for the deed to be completed. The minutes dragged onwards into hours, hours into a day. Still he stood there unmoving, unmoving and looking ahead, just waiting. Patience is key. Patience is not just a thing it's a skill. A skill many do not have. So he just continued watching, a spectator that's what he was, a spectator, always there, always watching. Still yet to be noticed.

Another wail rung through the air. Yet this one was different. This one was not of pain, no. This was a wail of which a baby gives off once it's born. The figure let a small, ghost of a smile creep onto his face. It lives. He'd go and look at it now but he'd be caught. No he'd wait. He'd wait until they've left, until it was dark. And wait is what he did.

Silence filled the air. You could hear a pin drop. The figure finally moved, cloak swinging behind him, his feet made not a sound. He made his way into the room. His mother layed lifelessly in her bed still exhausted from the day's events. He travelled over to the cot in the corner of the room. In it there layed a baby. Sleeping peacefully. Something he hasn't done for a while. It stirred. Eyes flickered open until golden eyes were peering back into his own green ones. "Golden eyes, for a golden boy," he scoffed it was obvious that this baby would be his mother's favourite. He continued, "you're destined for big things little one. Some good some bad whether you like it or not. That's fate little one. It's not something in which you have a say in. For better or for worse things happen for a reason." His whisper was barley audio able but was loud enough for the baby to hear. It cocked its head slightly before falling back into a peaceful slumber.

A noise alerted him of someone else's presents. He whirled around only to be met by a nearly identical face to his. They had the same facial features, body structure and all but where he had black hair with silver streaks, they had silver hair with black streaks. His own eyes heavily contrasted the man's own silver eyes. They both stood there until he recovered first. "Iapetus, brother it's been awhile," the man – Iapetus- went to speak but was cut off when the figure raised his hand and continued, "Iapetus, you and I both know I shouldn't be here. So if you ever cared about as a brother, as your twin you will not tell the others of this encounter." Iapetus nodded as the figure flicked up the hood of his cloak and vanished into the shadows.

Iapetus nodded once again before whispering into the darkness, "We miss you more than you know. I miss you _Perseus."_


	2. Chapter One

**Hi again didn't realise that this story was getting so popular I'd like to give a HUGE thank you to my followers (billyzallin - Eirik102 – VoidOfOlympus – DontCryCraft, Hi Katie, - 917brat) COOKIES FOR YOU ALL! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Anywaysss you guys made me so happy that I'm going to write another chapter yay! So uh please Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**Oh I kinda forgot to do this last time so here we go… *fake cough***

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN PJO. IT ALL BELONGS TO THAT LUCKY PERSON RICK RIORDAN!**

**I do own the plot though so enjoy…**

**Yours…**

**Jess**

Chapter One

"…. I miss you Perseus."

A small smile spread across his lips. Yet his eyes still held sorrow, pain, anguish. Of course Iapetus would be the one to make him smile. He always could. But his domain changed him, he used to be so, so happy, joyful, cheery. Though being given the domain of the underworld would do that to you wouldn't it?

He sighed his mind was beginning to wonder again, losing itself, fighting insanity, finding itself dragging up old memories. Memories he tried to bury deep down on the things he made. His creations. Warmth filled his heart. Yes his creations, small delicate yet harsh, aggressive, dangerous when needed. They made Perseus feel proud, but not; happy, gleeful. He still felt… empty, alone, hollow. All that he really wanted was family. Thoughts swirled around his mind, bringing back past memories…

_Perseus was still young, naïve, innocent, yet to see the world in its true colours. Yet to discover pain, sorrow, misery. For now he was happy, not a care in the world. He was play fighting with Iapetus again, using sticks as swords laughing gleefully. His mother watched from behind glaring at his back, smiling happily whenever he turned; Perseus doesn't need to know that she hates him just yet._

_The sticks locked together. Both Iapetus and Perseus pushed against each other, using all their might. It was no use they were evenly matched. Iapetus slipped, dragging Perseus along with him. They tumbled down the hill. Their mother's face holding a shocked expression. Perseus called out in pain; a long gash appearing down the side of his leg._

_They came to a stop. Iapetus' eyes widened as he saw the gash on his twins leg, crawling along the ground towards Perseus he called out to their mother, alerting her of the twins' distress. She appeared on the top of the hill staring down at them worried expression printed on her face. He fell into unconsciousness._

He smiled fondly at that memory. Looking around the dense forest; he bent down and picked up a stick, swinging it side, to side with military precision. The scar on the side of his leg tingling. Perseus' mind being lost in memories once again.

_Perseus was older now. More mature becoming less oblivious to the worlds horrors his mother was becoming more abusive. Yelling at him saying that 'he shouldn't be alive' and that 'he's a demon child'. It was only verbal to begin with, yet now it was beginning to get a lot more physical. Cuts and small scars were beginning to appear on his arms. None of this mattered today though, as today he was going to learn how to use a sword with his farther. Yes he said father! This was one of the handful of times Perseus got to see his father for Chaos' sake._

_He was tiered, exhausted and sweating. Not his favourite combination. Perseus had been learning to use a sword. He was a natural. Sure there were still flaws in his technique but he was still learning, improving. Life with his mother couldn't be said the same for. He know refused to call her mother. She was Gaea (Gaia?) to him know. She was getting more aggressive towards him, slowly but surely driving him away._

Perseus frowned at how the memory ended. It started off okay but did his subconscious really need to end it like that?

_Weapons training ended about a year ago know. He and Iapetus were practicing with their powers. It didn't really help they kept cancelling each other out but still they found it amusing. Iapetus was becoming more distant, secluded; Perseus insisted on spending time with him, making the most of his joyous behaviour. Yet even that was ruined when his Gaea called him over._

Frowning deeper, Perseus stopped in his stride; before once again continuing with his journey. He didn't like where this was heading.

_Perseus followed her, head hung, subconsciously rubbing his arm from his last encounter. Gaea stopped at the door of her temple, holding it open for him to enter. He did. What a mistake that was. Almost instantly he was being thrown towards the floor. Landing with a thud, he didn't bother getting up. This had already happened too many times. So he thought._

_Gaea stalked towards him. Dual blades at her side. He wouldn't survive this, he didn't have any weapons. Even if he did he seriously doubted he'd be able to beat her._

Perseus began to shake uncontrollably. A correction needed to be made. He HATED where this was heading.

_Panic, worry, doubt seeped into his mind. Breathing became ragged. Gaea continued towards him. _

_Perseus' eyes began to glow. The air around him began to hum with power. Slowly gathering strength until…__** BANG. **__The temple exploded. Perseus didn't question what had happened. He ran, despite every muscle in his body aching with the power he unknowingly summoned. Tears stained his cheeks, his ears rang but he didn't stop. Not once. He continued towards the forest not stopping until he was a long way in._

_Tears continued to stain his cheeks. Perseus' muscles could take no more. Falling to his knees, unconscious before even hitting the ground._

He allowed a single tear to fall to the ground. A simple daisy appeared where it had landed. Perseus finally broke into a clearing, small wooden hut sat in front of him.

Ah home at last.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter Two

**K hi guys I'm going to start off by responding to some reviews.**

**Torpedoman15: **make some more please this is really good and please try to make the chapters longer

**I'll ty to, they're gradually getting longer but I can never guarantee when they'll end. I mean they'll end when they wanna end right?**

**SoulSurvivor125: **I like where this is heading good start just don't ruin it a lot of stories get boring keep it lively but good job so far and good luck :)

**First off; thank-a-you and secondly I'll try not to and keep it as action packed as possible.**

**LittleManY2K:** Awesome! Only problem is it need longer chapters. In my opinion at least ;)

**Well thank you. I'll try make the chapters longer!**

**Weeldx: **Update, update, update!

**This made me smile. Glad you like it.**

**DontCryCraft:** K so I'm not logged in on here but this IS AMAZING JESS OMG I CANT WAIT FOR MORE PLSSSSS UPDATE

**Damn it Katie was this comment really necessary? I was standing right next to you and am currently talking to you *shakes head* anyway thank you I guess.**

**Anyway guys thank you for taking the time to review. My next update won't be until Friday, so yh enjoy.**

**Disclaimer and stuff, read the last authors note.**

**REVIEW!**

Chapter two.

_… __Home at last._

A sleek, black animal with small white light illuminating its body; actionably flickering off, going seemingly unnoticed by the creature. Its floppy ears pulled back behind its head, eyes trained on the figure in front of it, starring up at up the green eyes of its maker. **(A/N search fox hound on google or whatever and that's what it looks like!)**

Perseus' green eyes examined his home, it was dark yet he could make out the shape of his things which littered the floor. Clapping his hands the room was illuminated by a glowing silver fire. Looking down Perseus saw the eyes of his companion looking back up at him. He smiled. "So you're up for once then, eh, Cosmos." In response Cosmos let out a low whine as if disagreeing to his statement. Perseus let out a hearted laugh. "We're going to need to make you a friend to keep an eye on my new little brother aren't we?" Perseus began to move picking up his things and making space, gathering the items he needed. It was sad that he could only hope that his creation would survive the night. Not many did.

Drawing strange symbols on the floor, looking up at to see Cosmos bringing over the things he needed; he smiled, "Making yourself useful then huh." Cosmos glared at him trying to seem defiant towards Perseus. Only managing to amuse him more. "Yeah, yeah I know you love me," he paused for a moment before adding, "grab me the pot we're going to need it." Cosmos bowed his head obediently before disappearing in to another room. Perseus watched him go. "I really need to make him a friend." Moments later Cosmos returned with a pot in his mouth making his way over to Perseus. Taking the pot Perseus scratched him behind the ear before getting to work. This was going to take a while.

Strange coloured lights could be seen escaping Perseus' home followed by a chanting in a language old enough to be forgotten by primodels** (spelling?) **Suddenly it all stopped and silence fell. Silver fire lit up the room. A small bird with green feathers, long beak **(A/N basically a humming bird)** slept soundly in the centre of the room.

A wide smile appeared on Perseus' face. His hair going in all direction looking like he'd been electrocuted. It was perfect. Now it only needed to survive the night. Almost imminently after the thought past through his mind Perseus' fell into a deep slumber. Cosmos came over and layed next to his master.

Perseus was awoken to the sound of fast beating wings. Shooting up to his feet to view the room, only to be met by a confused looking bird. He sighed, he didn't want to be dealing with this yet. Being honest with himself; he had no clue on what to do. So he spoke to it.

"Shhhhh, calm down. I can't help you if you're like this." The bird turned around and looked at him.

_'__Help me? How on Gaea are you going to help me?' _Perseus nearly fell over air. That's it he's finally lost it, given up to insanity. Yet he kept talking anyway.

"Well first off tell me a name, in which I can call you." Before the bird could reply a different voice interrupted.

'**_Wow, dude you can talk to us now?'_**

Perseus looked at Cosmos. "I'm guessing that was you?" Cosmos bowed his head in abit of a nod. "Well then please shut up for now." He obliged. Perseus turned back to the confused bird, "A name?"

_'__Eliza call me Eliza. Now explain. How can you help me?' _

"For one I made you, for another I can give you a temporary purpose and for one more I can give you a home." Eliza seemed to consider this. A home, a purpose. Yet one thing still bothered her and she voiced it.

'_What did he mean that you can talk us now?'_

**_'_****_HE has a name know it's…' _**He was cut off by Perseus's glare.

Perseus sighed not really knowing himself but he could take a wild guess. "Honestly I don't know. But taking a guess I'd say that I'm getting my sacred animals, which happen to be you guys." They both seemed to except this answer. "So Eliza about that offer…"

_'__I accept. So what do I need to do?'_ Perseus smiled like a mad man which almost regret her choice. Almost.

Perseus went on about how he wanted her to keep him informed about his younger brother until he was eighteen. Though it confused her on why he wouldn't do it himself; she didn't dare ask, he needed her for a reason. A reason she honestly didn't want to know. Eliza eventually came to a conclusion on whether she liked him or not. She did. Yet the same could not be said about Cosmos. He was to irritating in her opinion.

Later on they left Perseus' small home and led Eliza to her new location for the next eighteen years. All the while Cosmos wouldn't be quite saying things like '_look at that tree. Damn it's tall' _or _'wow the flowers have so many colours!' _ It was seriously driving him mad. Eliza was a different story. She weaved in and out of the trees at an alarming rate. Seeming… at home, at peace. Yet she did it all silence. Sweet, sweet silence.

Perseus stopped almost instantly. A few feet away from the forest line. He turned to Eliza. "This is as far as we go. To find my brother look for a baby with golden eyes."

_'__I understand Perseus. I'll come to you when I have information.' _Perseus nodded before wishing her luck. She vanished behind the trees. He turned to Cosmos.

"C'mon bud let's get home." He began to walk off. Cosmos took it as an invitation to talk. Perseus groaned. Yup, absolutely making him a friend.

**Sorry if this chapter was abit boring but the build up here needed to be done.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hi guys I said I would be updating until today so here I am. I'm beginning to get writers block so if you have any ideas PM me. I'm going to respond to some comments.**

**Wade98:** Lol, I like Cosmos. I hope we hear more from him.

**Thank yoooooou, I thought Percy needed a friend and…** **BOOM! There's Cosmos.**

**LittleManY2K: **Nice! And it's Primordials btw.

**Thank you, for the spelling and reviewing once again.**

**So without further a due the next chapter. **

**Yours **

**Jess.**

Chapter 3: Over the Years

Year one:

A lone figure stood alone on the peak of the mountain range. The wind blowing at the back of his cloak, snow settled around him. A small bird flew towards him, landing on the man's shoulder, moving toward him for warmth. They seemingly conversed, the only sign that they were actually talking, was the moving of the man's mouth; words lost in the breeze. The man nodded the bird flow off, the man watched it all the while. No news yet.

Perseus vanished in a gust of wind.

Year three:

Perseus waited on the mountain once again. Wind gently blowing his cloak, sun reflecting off the freshly laid snow. Eliza flew up to Perseus, gently landing on his shoulder. '_Good to see you again Perseus.'_

"The same thing goes for you Eliza, now what was that news you had for me?" Eliza hesitated, seemingly not knowing how to answer.

_'__Your mother has had three new children…' _ She was interrupted by Perseus's long sigh.

"More?" Eliza bowed her head in a nod. Falling to the ground, Perseus relished the feel of the snow against his skin. Cold going unnoticed by him, as Eliza shot of his shoulder in a start, before settling down on his chest after he landed with an _'oomph'_. If Eliza was able too, she would sigh.

_'__Perseus…' _

"Percy," he corrected. She tilted her head in question. Letting out a sigh, he continued, "If Cosmos is so insistent on calling me it you might as well." Eliza continued.

_'__Percy; when your father saw the__** triplets **__he called them, and I quote 'to ugly to be his.'_ The newly nick-named Percy raised an eyebrow in question_. 'They had one eye. As a result your father throw them into Tartarus.' _Eliza scanned his face for a reaction. She saw none. His face held no emotion, it was blank, empty.

Percy held out his finger for her to hop on. She did. Slowly Percy got up, wished her luck, said good-bye and vanished into a gust of wind. Never one for dramatics. Eliza chuckled a little; she could almost see Cosmos trying to cheer him up know. She vanished into the tree line at the bottom of the mountain.

Year five:

Yet again Percy waited atop of the mountains. Though this time he had a companion, a friend, the closest thing he currently had for family. The hound seemed to be trying to get Percy's attention.

"Chaos dam **(A/N get it? Yes? No? I'll just shut up now…) **it Cosmos will you just shut up?!"

**_'_****_Hmmmm… let me think about this one… hang on I know this one. I really do know this… how about… no? Yeah, that's the answer. No.' _**letting out a long sigh Percy rubbed his temples before replying.

"You… you're such a… argh!" Before Cosmos could even think about replying, another voice piped up. And it wasn't Eliza's.

"So Perseus, what brings you here?" Slowly Percy turned around. Only to be met by Iapetus looking back again. Besides him Cosmos growled; making Iapetus jump quite abit.

"Cosmos no."

**_'_****_C'mon Percy. I can take him. Please I'll get rid of the intruder.' _**Percy laughed a little earning a weird look from Iapetus.

"No Cosmos that won't be needed. Now sit." Whining a little Cosmos sat. Turning back to Iapetus with a small smile on his face he answered, "As for you question I'm waiting." Percy sat down next to Cosmos with his legs crossed completely un-affected by the snow. Cosmos shifted so he was lying down with his head on his master's lap.

"Waiting for who?" Iapetus asked his twin. Just wishing that they were both still so young, naive and innocent once again. Percy gestured to the floor surrounding him.

"Join me and you'll see." As Iapetus sat next to his twin Cosmos let out a half-hearted growl, still perfectly content in his master's lap.

After a while Iapetus let out a long sigh and turned to Percy. "The fates really are cruel aren't they Perseus?" Percy let out a long sigh and continued to stare out into the distance.

"You know I can't answer that Iapetus. You and I both know more than anybody that fate has a way it plays out, that one decision could lead to end or a new beginning. That the way fate plays out, plays out the way it does for a reason, to kick start a series of events. For better or for worse fate has to stay the same." Iapetus couldn't help but to crack a smile, it was the same old Perseus, years of worry seemed to be lifted from his shoulders, worry lines seemingly leaving his face. He hit his elbow against his brothers gaining his attention.

"Y'know," he said with a mischievous grin, "that's just your domain of life speaking." Percy turned to look at him, moving Cosmos' head of his lap. Ignoring his protests. The same mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"Is it know?" As Iapetus began to nod, Percy tackled him.

The two brothers began to tumble in the snow. With both trying to gain the upper hand, with neither succeeding. Both evenly matched, always have been, always will be. Cosmos ran around them barking excitedly. Neither Iapetus nor Percy could disagree at the fact this was the happiest they'd been in a long time. Both of them could see that this is how they used to fight as children trying to find out who was superior.

Yet if Percy was paying attention he would have noticed that what he was waiting for never arrived…

Not too far from the mountain range a young boy with golden eyes opened his clasped together hands to see…

**_To Be Continued…_**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hi guys I know, I know I spoil you. But hey, who cares right? I know you don't mind! Anyway my updates are going to become slower but oh well. I won't discontinue this story if I don't update in a while!**

**Wade98 **

Lol, that dam joke gets me every time. No matter what fanfiction I'm reading. And uh oh. Krony caught a birdie.

**Hahaha you haven't caught onto what I've planned at all. *moves eyes suspiciously*. And I know right it's just dam hilarious! **

**royalrandoms4969**

Please update, I have not reviewed every chapter, but I hope you will update anyway

**It doesn't matter how much you review I just like the feedback. I'll update as much as possible.**

**Joseph Son of Chaos**

Um so yeah I liked it so far really I liked it but try to add more depth to the story if you know what I mean

**Uh I think I know what you mean. So yeah.**

**Dawn'sVampire**

Amazing story keep up the great work.

**Awwwwwwwww you flatter me. Thanks.**

**lonelylight**

More please this is good x

**Thank you! But seriously; you need a happier user name!**

**TheFallenAce **

Great! Update fast

**I can only update as fast as possible.**

**Rotmg**

So much potential in this story. Your grammar is good and you don't use common story ideas. Although, the random author notes in the middle of the story are quite annoying. Normally I only read M or rarely T rated fics. In fact, pretty sure this is my first K fic read

**Aww thank you. Sorry about the random authors notes! I am honoured that this is the first K rated fic you've read!**

**So guys tell me what you think and I'll just keep doing what I'm doing.**

**Yours,**

**\- Jess**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh you're still there? I'm not that evil. Here's the next chapter.**

**Yours (for real),**

**\- Jess**

Chapter Four: Re visiting family

_A small boy with bright gold eyes opened his hands to see…_

A small bird. It was obviously built for speed. The young boy almost shouted out with glee. He'd caught it, he'd finally caught it. Now before you go calling the boy crazy or obsessed, you need to know the details. A few years ago the boy couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. A couple of times after he caught a green blur out the corner of his eye. That was all he ever saw, his mother always insisted that he never saw anything. Ha he'll show her. HE HAS PROOF! Though he still remembers the first time he saw it about a year ago…

_There was that green blur again. Closer this time. Ignoring his mother calling his name. He dashed off after it. Where the young boy lacks in speed he made up for intelligence. His guardian angel. That's what his mother originally called it. Somebody who was there when nobody else was. On more than one occasion the boy was caught talking to nobody._

_Aha a short cut. The boy took a sharp left stumbling all the way. Barley holding his footing, the boy made a break for the clearing up ahead. He was met by the bottom of a mountain range. Letting out a long sigh he focused on one of his previous lessons with his mother; teleportation. Despite the fact he wasn't very good at it, he was desperate. He needed to meet his guardian angel. He has too._

_The young boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He focused on the location he was in and then the location he wanted to be. He channelled all his energy to his chest and then…_

_Gone._

_The boy felt like he was being broken apart and then re-assembled. Slowly the boy pried open his eyes. There was a man. The man had his back to him, wearing a long cloak with a hood on his head. The boy's breathing sped up. This was him. It had to be. His guardian angel was there, several meters in front of him. Yet the boy couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot. Afraid that it'd all go wrong._

_The green blur approached the man. It landed on the man's outstretched hand hidden from view. A few minutes pasted. The boy still couldn't move, still paralysed._

_The blur left._

_The man turned to face him. His mouth was visible from towards the bottom of his hood, his bright green eyes bore through the darkness that shrouded the rest of his face. The man gave him a small smile before fading into the wind._

_The boy walked home in shock that night._

These thoughts continued to run through his mind as he ran towards his home. That had to be his guardian angel and this, this small bird in his hands must work for him. The thought made him giddy with excitement.

He burst through the door. "Mum*****. Mum, come here I need to show you something!" Butterflies flutter in his stomach. His mother melted out of the ground, heavily pregnant.

"Kronos, you better have a good reason for waking me up." The boy's –Kronos' –mother yawned whilst rubbing his temples. Kronos went to reply when a voice spoke up.

"Mother I believe that you should here Kronos out." Kronos' mother looked startled as a figure emerged from the shadows to the left of Kronos. Standing there was Iapetus.

Yet before anybody could even think about responding a wind swept through the room, a voice following in its wake. "Yes Gaea or should I say _mother,_" the voice spat the word _mother_ with so much venom Gaea noticeably flinched. "I believe you should listen to Kronos." The voice noticeably softened when it said the name of his youngest brother. Directly after the voice finished talking a man materialised in the room. He had a long dark cloak on, with a hood covering his whole face except his mouth. Glowing green eyes pierced through the darkness of his hood.

Kronos' breathing hitched.

His hands released what he was holding.

There he was.

His guardian angel.

The bird flew towards the man landing on his shoulder. A smile appeared on the lower half of his face, before once again vanishing.

Iapetus snorted, bringing Kronos out of his trance, "_that_ is what you were waiting for?" The man slapped Iapetus on the back of his head, continuing to murmur some selective foul words. "Dam Pers- Percy you curse like a mad man!" Iapetus exclaimed. Only to be hit on the back of his head once again. This time though Iapetus retaliated by shoving the man –Percy –back a full force. This caused Percy to stumble, the hood falling off of his head. Standing there was another Iapetus. Kronos had to blink several times just to register what he was seeing. Standing in front of him was Iapetus but not Iapetus, this was Percy. Percy had black hair silver strips, Iapetus had silver with black strips. Percy had bright green eyes which seemed to swirl and dance, whereas Iapetus had silver eyes which seemed to sparkle and provide light. Yet the thing which made the difference really obvious between them was the fact that Percy had a jagged white scar which started on his left temple, traveling all the way down to his collar bone before disappearing beneath his cloak.

Gaea let out a sharp gasp. Finally managing to react to what was playing out around her. Anger was written all over her face as she pointed at Percy, "_You!_" She spat. Detest evident in her voice. Percy chose to ignore her, he turned to Kronos.

Percy crouched down so he was level with Kronos. A small smile etching onto his features. "Hi buddy. You haven't actually met me before but I'm your big brother, the twin of that nitwit over there." Percy pointed behind him with his thumb. Earning an irritated 'hey' from Iapetus and a small giggle from Kronos*****. Gaea continued to yell at Percy to leave him alone. Percy continued to ignore her. "You need to follow your heart and not let anybody else tell you otherwise, alright? Alright." Percy reached into the pocket of his cloak. Intern pulling out a small scythe shaped badge. Placing it into Kronos' hand he continued, "The badge will make more sense when you're older. *sigh* I have to leave know okay? Don't worry I'll still be watching from a distance." Percy looked at the bird on his shoulder. "Isn't that right Eliza?" The bird let out a small tweet as if confirming his sentence.

Percy made to stand but was soon enveloped in a hug from Kronos. Tears fell from the young boy's eyes as he said goodbye to his new found brother. Percy stroked his back before saying goodbye back to him.

Standing up Percy sent a nod to Iapetus, before vanishing in a gust of wind.

Defiantly his guardian angel.

**So guys thanks for reading. Just need to clear a few things up.**

**1* I'm British so it's mum not mom**

**2* Remember he's still a kid.**

**Btw are there any Gemini people out there? If so you guys are great.**

**All of you are great for reading.**

**Bye.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. AN

**A/N – **

**Okay I know I shouldn't really be doing one of these in the middle of a story but you guys will keep my secret right? ;)**

**Anyways I'm only writing this in response to a review I've received coz I need to clear some things up. The review is this:**

**Soildercrafter1**

Great story, I'm looking forward to what's left in store, remember to provide more things about how Percy is the titan of life such as how he feels about Prometheus, different animals, etc. Also just wanted to point something out, if Percy creates all life how did Kronos know to call it a "small bird" not flaming or criticizing, just wanting some background. Either way once again, great story and keep it up!

**I know you're not saying any of this to be mean! In retrospect I'm glad that you've pointed this out. So here's your answers.**

**1* Thanks for the review.**

**2* He doesn't actually create all life. Percy is sort of like a mascot for life. In other words he represents it.**

**3* Knowing Percy's personality I don't think that he'll really care about what Prometheus has made.**

**4* Percy only makes things for situations he finds them needed for or company e.g. Cosmos and Eliza.**

**I hope this clears a few things up for you! **

**I'd like more of these types of reviews as they show me where I need to be more clear and how to improve my writing. So until my next update. Bye.**

**Yours…**

**\- Jess **


	7. Chapter Five

**Hey guys you should feel honoured! Why? Well I'll tell you why! My ****_mother _****thought that it'd be a great idea if she limited my time on my computer! I, honestly, don't agree and I'm guessing that neither do you guys. Right? Oh well, I really should be doing Spanish revision! Something to do with hay que and tengo que. What?! Nether mind I'll get it eventually! So now REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!**

**Soildercrafter1**

**WAIT A MINUTE! I've responded to you in an author's note!**

**Wade98**

Nope, I'm a Libra. And dam, this Kronos doesn't sound like the same one that's called 'the Crooked one'. And what ARE you planning, hm? *suspicious glance*

**Cool Libra just like my little brother! And really I think with age come innocence! And for the rest you'll just have to wait and see! *Madman smile*.**

**Djberneman**

U should have Percy bring monsters to life that could become his servants or guardians. It should be extremely strong men with dog heads like Anubis. That would be bad ass.

**I have to admit that I can't disagree. That would be pretty bad ass. I'll see if I can work that into my story. If not I might do a one-shot about it. Thanks for the idea!**

**Dawn'sVampire**

You are an amazing writer.

**Awwwwwwwww your flattery is appreciated.**

**K then that's about it for now. Oh wow it's actually sunny outside. That's new. Great old British weather. Here's a new chapter then.**

**Yours,**

**\- Jess**

Chapter Five: Kronos gets a new name.

Hours of screaming, agony, pain has now past. Silence filled the room. Silence; that hasn't filled to room in a while. A six year old boy rocked backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet in anticipation. This was the first time since he could remember his mother had gone into labour.

Several cries for breath rang through the temple. This was it, he was finally going to meet his new siblings.

He took off in a sprint. Golden eyes gleaming in excitement. Barging into the room where his mother layed. Scanning the room his eyes fell on the cots in the corner. As quietly as he could he made his way over, hoping not to wake his mother.

The boy leaned over the edge of one of the cots. A small baby with quite possibly a hundred arms looked back at him. The golden eyed boy looked into the bright blue eyes of the baby and reached his hand in. The baby grabbed it. The boy let out a squeal of delight.

His mother shot up in a start. She began to yell at him to get away from them. Almost as if she was expecting somebody else to come and harm the babies. She was.

Finally his mother got a proper look at who was in the room with her. She instantly regretted shouting. Springing up from where she layed, she wrapped the boy in a comforting hug. Whispering apologies as the young boy sobbed.

"Shhhhh Kronos I'm sorry," she let out a sigh. "I thought you were somebody else. Shhhhh." When sobs no longer racked his body gently she pushed him away from her, looking into his eyes, she forced a pained smile. She never wished for him to meet his brothers as she knew that they'd be snatched away from her. Just like the Cyclopes.

Kronos looked up at her a bright smile lighting up his features, the red rims of his eyes already fading. He took a deep breath and spoke, "It's okay mummy as long as you didn't mean it." His voice cracked from crying. As an afterthought the boy added something else. "Will Percy be visiting?"

Percy. His guardian angel. Oh how he strived to meet him again.

His mother let out a sigh. Percy. It was always Percy. "**No.** Kronos, no he won't be visiting." The boy's mother said the word no with so much force the boy flinched. Kronos opened his mouth to retaliate but a voice beat him to it.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that _Gaea_ if I was you." A wind swept through out the room. Carrying the voice with it. A cloaked figure materialised in the corner of the room.

It was him.

He was back.

His guardian angel.

Gaea bit back a growl. No matter how much she despised him, she could see the way Kronos looked up at him. Kronos idealised Percy. And she hated it. An _actual _growl broke her out of her stupor.

Kronos leapt to his feet. He rushed towards Percy.

A growl stopped him in his tracks. Standing next to Percy were two hounds. One was as white as snow. The other, which was growling, was as black as night with lights illuminating it's body. Flickering on and off.

"Cosmos no," the hound stopped growling. Cosmos. He liked that name. "Cosmos, Universia sit." They obliged. Percy turned to where Kronos stood with a shocked look on his face. Percy winked. "How about that hug eh?"

Kronos continued his charge towards Percy. He was enveloped into a hug.

Gaea still sat where she was left in shock. This was impossible. Percy was a demon child. _Demon child. _It was impossible for him to care about anybody. _Anybody._ She was broken out of her musings when Kronos spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" Percy released him from the hug and looked at Kronos directly in the eyes.

"To save a sibling from a horrible end." Despite the fact that it was said as a response to Kronos' question. Gaea could tell the response was, in truth, aimed at her.

Nobody had the chance to respond. The sky turned red. A thunderous BOOM shock the temple. Gaea's face held fear. _He _was coming. No, no, no it's too soon no goodbyes either. Gaea looked up, tears began to form in her eyes. Mumbling reach her ears something about not enough time? She wasn't sure.

Hyperventilating now. She couldn't save them. She, she coul-

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders. Her breathing slowed down. Slowly she pried open her eyes. Staring back at her were the sea green eyes of her son, so similar yet so different from her own. The long scar that ran diagonally across his face before disappearing beneath his cloak. What pain had she caused him to endure?

His lips were moving. It seemed to take forever before the words finally reached her ears. For once her eyes held no detest, no hatred, no anger towards him. They held desperation.

"-only save one." She nodded yet she wasn't sure what she was agreeing to. It just felt right.

Percy gave her one last look. A look of pity before grabbing the only conscious child and disappearing in a gust of wind along with his hounds.

Kronos watched as Percy disappeared in a rush with one of his siblings. What's going on? He looked at his mother for reassurance yet he found none. She was merely staring at where she last say Percy with regret evident in her eyes.

The door swung open.

Gaea got up and grabbed Kronos in a rush.

A man entered the room. He had bright white hair with electrifying eyes. He was around seven feet tall, wearing a bright blue suit*****.

He approached them.

A tornado began to form around him.

Kronos began to tremble in fear. His mother in anger.

The man turned to his mother. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

Kronos' mother responded with an equal amount of rage, "YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!"

Slowly the man approached Gaea, reminding Kronos of an animal stalking it's pray.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME?! YOU DARE DEFY THE ONE WHO RULES ABOVE EVERYTHING?!"

The man's eyes fell on the cots in the corner of the room. A blood thirsty smile lit up his features as he made his way over to the cots. "ONLY TWO? I WAS TOLD THERE WAS THREE!"

Gaea needed to think fast. "WELL IF YOU WERE A BETTER FATHER YOU WOULD'VE KNOWN THAT ONE FADED AT BIRTH!"

Kronos watched the exchange between his mother and father? Yes father in fear and curiosity. Why was he so mad?

The man scoffed but brought the story anyway. "TWO WILL DO! TWO CAN STILL SUFFER!" The man picked the children up by the throats before stomping his foot. A large hole appeared beneath him. He throw them into the hole.

He vanished in a flash of light.

All was calm once again.

Gaea broke down. Tears freely fell from her eyes. She released Kronos from her grasp, before curling up into a ball. Gone. They were gone. Gone.

Kronos stared at his mother. No tears were shed. Not a sound left his mouth. It was the thoughts in which ran through his mind which would scare you.

What ways could he use kill that man – his _father _– decapitation maybe? Burning alive? Being ripped limp from limp? All the possibilities.

He would make him pay. Make him pay in the most painful way.

And so, the Crooked one was born.

**Annnnnnnnnnnnd cut. All done! That's it whoop! So just quickly need to clear something up.**

**1* I'm not 100% sure what they'd wear so I put him in a suit.**

**Anyway I think you guessed who the man in the suit was right? No? Ah deal with it! **

**Can somebody please explain the 'these nuts' joke to me? I mean it's getting annoying 'coz somebody in my class keeps making the joke and I don't get it.'**

**Anyway that chapter was 1,261 words not counting the authors notes or the chapter title. So till next time.**

**Yours,**

**\- Jess **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter Six

**BOOM I'm back. Had a great time camping. Said hi to the stars for Bob. Sorry if this update is a tad late. I did the Charlie Charlie Challenge with my friends over skype. Summoned a demon. Or ghost. Whatever you wanna say. I freaked out. Ripped the paper in half. But hey, who cares? I'm writing the chapter so shut up. I would respond to reviews buuuuuut I can't be bothered. So here's the update.**

**Yours,**

**~Jess.**

Chapter six: Talking to Night

If you stood outside the walls of the hut, deep in the undergrowth of the forest, you'd hear the soft patter of feet against wood. If you were to then enter the hut you'd see a fully grown man, pacing, pacing backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards.

The man ran his hand through his hair. He let out a long exaggerated sigh. Mummers left his mouth yet would fail to reach the ears of another. For he was alone. He lived far from his family with only an occasional visit from his brother. His twin.

Voices began to fill his head. Arguments between the only ones in which grant him company.

'**_Percy, Perce? Hellooooo are you in there?' _**The voice racked at the inside of his skull. The man – Percy – heard every word and yet he did not register a single one. For he was stuck within his own mind, trapped by the thoughts in which haunted him.

He continued to pace. Backwards and forwards. Backwards and forwards. Seconds, minutes, hours passed before he faltered. Only slightly. Yet it was there. He continued to pace.

The one person. _One _person who he looked up to was gone. Replaced by greed and pride in a shell of what once was his father. The once respectable man was now gone. Gone. No longer the kind father who taught him to use a sword, ruffled his hair when he did well. No. No this was a monster in his father's skin. An imposter who didn't belong.

Percy let out a long sigh. Almost as if it would just wash away his pain.

Silence. Silence fell when the pacing stopped. Silence is all he heard when he fell to the ground. Silence was there when he closed his eyes. Silence.

Another one of his strings were severed. Strings. The strings***** in which kept him rooted to the earth. The strings in which stopped him from leaving it all behind. From fading. From floating away. Kept insanity at bay. One by one, they were being cut, severed, broken. With each string that is broken made life a little less worth living. A little more pointless. Now though, now he was down to his final string. Then final reason worth being alive. Iapetus. His brother, his twin. Percy wouldn't be able to bare leaving him behind. His string held strong.

A wail of a baby is what awoke him. Percy shot into an upright position, of course. How could he forget? He took one of his new siblings, a hundred-handed one, in order to save it from a life of agony. Yet there was a problem. He knew nothing about children.

Percy got up and began to walk towards the room where he'd left the baby. The crying stopped. A soft singing voice filled the air. He looked desperately for his houndS only to find them asleep. He scoffed. Some guards they were.

Slowly he crept towards the room.

He pushed open the door.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he ran his hand through his hair. There in front of him stood a tall athletic looking women with long black hair which reached her waist. The woman wore a long black dress which seemed to draw all the light from the room. She sang a soft melody, lulling the baby back into its slumber.

'Watch the leaves on the willow sway,'

'Look out as night turns to day,'

'Hush and let the sounds surround you,'

'Hush and let natures music fuel you,'

'Before you know you begin to sway,'

'With the sun above you during the day,'

'Look above you as day turns to night,'

'Sounds die out, creatures lurk may give you a fright,'

'So lay down as the willow no longer sways,'

'Close your eyes and await for day,'

'Underneath the willow tree,'

'Where I await for thee,'

'Underneath the willow tree,'

Percy found himself begin to sway to the enchanting melody. His eyes clouded over pushing him towards the welcoming arms of sleep. His eyelids began to drop.

A soft hand on his shoulder brought him back to his senses. The woman led him from the room, and sat him down. Percy potently broke down in her arms. Sobs racked his body as he said un-understandable words into her shoulder.

"Ymoo tooow." His words were slurred, un-understandable.

"Perseus you know I can't understand you when you talk to my shoulder." Her voice was soft, smooth, sympathetic.

"You… You knew d-didn't you?" Percy's voice cracked as the sobs continued to rack his body.

"Knew? Yes I knew that your father, my brother had changed. How Ouranus became ruled by pride and greed. Yet I didn't have heart to tell you. I knew that if I told you this," she gestured towards him with her hands, "would happen."

Percy nodded meekly. "I-I guess." He stuttered, a clear sign something inside had broken. She tried not wince. He took a deep breath. "W-what am I gunna do a-about him?"

The woman sighed, of course he didn't know how to look after a baby. Maybe she could? Yes, yes that'd work. "Perseus," she put her hand under his chin. Making her look at him. "I can offer you help but not me personally. How do you her feel about having some company?" An evil smirk lit up her face. "How do you feel about seeing Hemera again?"

Percy smiled. He hadn't seen her in years. Yes, yes he'd love to have the Primordial of day around. He nodded his head enthusiastically.

The woman got up with cat like grace and looked into the red rimmed eyes of her nephew. She smiled. "I'll let her know about you enthusiasm." She looked outside. "I must go dawn approaches," she looked back at Percy. "She should arrive mid-afternoon. You can last until then?" It was less of a question and more of a statement.

Percy stood and enveloped her in a hug, he was several inches taller than her. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Thank you Nyx. It means a lot to me. The woman – Nyx – smiled warmly before disappearing in a swirl of darkness.

He didn't know it yet but a string had just been replaced.

**There done! Another chapter complete. Okay just quickly want to clear something up.**

**1* I'm currently reading Paper Towns by John Green and this seems to fit with the story so yah.**

**Should I pair Percy with Hemera? Or should I stick with the other pairings? Just want to know because I can play around with her personality.**

**Dam it! I knew I shouldn't have done the Charlie Charlie Challenge, I'm continuously looking over my shoulder.**

**Oh and yes I wrote the lullby.**

**Anyways until next time.**

**Bye.**

**…**

**…****.**

**…****..**

**…**

**…****..**

**…****.**

**…**

**…****.**

**…****..**

**…****.**

**..**

**.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter Seven

**OMG! Guys I've been gone ages! I'm so, so sorry. I know it's not really an excuse but I've got a windows surface and my friend accidently broke the keypad on it. It really doesn't help that I don't like typing on it whilst it's in tablet mode. Even now I'm typing on a temporary keypad that ****_plugs _****into it. Yes ****_plugs._**** I must say I don't like it that much but oh well.**

**I couldn't help but to notice how random my updates are becoming. I might not be sticking it once a week. You might end up with two one week and none the next. You'll just need to deal with. (Sorry that sounded mean!)**

**Guess where I went the other day? Thorpe Park. Had a great time with my mates though it's a shame they had to close saw. Off topic sorry.**

**Anyywayysss onto ze reviews.**

**Soildercrafter1**

Whoa ummmm a few things.  
First and foremost, I am trying to remember what I was going to PM you. BUT when I finally got the notification of the new story I was almost asleep, so I read it and put that, hoping I would remember to do so in the morning. But when it was finally morning I forgot and asked "what's for breakfast?" XD

Secondly, so my vote for Hestia doesn't count :(  
XD

Finally, wow what a chapter, not sure if you'll have to bump up your rating to T though so...  
yeah  
well thanks for reading my comment :D  
p.s. I bet you are really good a poetry x

**Heyy my number 1 reviewer haw ya doing? **

**Anyway don't worry about what you were going to PM me because we all forget stuff. And yeah sorry about that it's easier to keep track of a poll. **

**Do ya think so? I'm not sure how these ratings work so if you think so let me know! No worries I read all my comments!**

**And yes, yes I am if I do say so myself. *Puts on sunglasses.***

**Djberneman**

I choose Hemera. Also, will u show how Percy raises the hundred handed one?

**Yass she's getting quite a few votes now! And yes I will the time different things are based is going to jump around abit though so it won't be focused on ****_just _****them.**

**Blackjack9**

The story has been going great so far, I liked the style of the other chapters a bit better but this was still good. Vote: I usually don't pick these pairings but with how the story has been going I vote for Percy Reyna or Percy Selene (moon goddess before Artemis).

**Thank you! And I'm going to be sticking to the previous style of chapters. I just read something written in this type of style and I was like 'hey why not give it a try. **

**Thanks for your vote!**

**Wade98**

Ouch, I actually feel bad for Kronos.

**Yah I see all the stories that make Kronos an instant bad guy for no reason and I was like 'what if I gradually show him losing his mind?' I honestly think there's a reason for Kronos becoming evil.**

**TheFallenAce**

Great story! Honestly didn't like the new chappie, bit that's just me. Great, original idea! Update fast!

**Thank you for the compliment and your honesty. I just wanted to see what people thought of that style of writing. I UPDATED! XD**

** .908**

So ya I have no clue where the poll is so I vote for Thalia or hear. I kinda got confused this chapter.

**Okay so for the poll, you go to my profile, it should say POLL at the top, choose who you want and then submit it and BOOM you've voted! Oh and sorry for confusing you.**

**SamTheKingOfHell**

That was moderately creepy to read and I like it. I need more and I thought you said Hestia was a no go pairing? Well if that's allowed then Hestia (Percy x Hestia) if not Hemera still

**It was a no-go pairing but so many people were voting for it, I couldn't really say no. and thanks!**

**RANDOM GUEST **

HEYOOOO SO OF COURSE IVE READ THIS STORY TILL THIS THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL KEEP READING IT BUT I HONESTLY THINK YOU SHOULD

WRITE IT IN THE STYLE YOU HAVE BEEN IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW, I ALWAYS WRITE IN CAPS LOCK BECAUSE I LIKE TO

**WOW YOU LIKE TO DO THIS AND CAN SEE WHY YOU LIKE DOING THIS IT'S ACTUALLY PPRETTY FUN BUTALL I CAN DO IS PICTURE YOU SHOUTING! AND THANK YOU I'M GOING TO STICK TO THAT STYLE I JUST WANTED TO TRY THAT ONE OUT! Wow that was a lot of shouting... **

***takes deep breath* okay so there's the reviews, and now the poll.**

Hemera - 8

Rachael - 2

Reyna - 5

Nico - 1

Bianca - 4

Hestia - 10

Annabeth - 0

Other - 1

**Dam it, it's too hot in the UK today. I think that's everything right? I think so.**

**So after a long deserving wait…**

**…****the chapter.**

**Yours,**

**~Jess**

Chapter Seven: Old Friends.

Day After Incident.

_He didn't know it yet but a string had just been replaced._

The wail of a baby pierces the air. Birds scatter from the sudden sound. A man paced backwards and forwards, eyebrows creased in concentration, attempting to sooth the bundle in his arms. No luck.

"Come on Hemera, give me something to kill. I'm fine. Give me a kid. What on Gaea am I meant to do?"

He continued to mumble things to himself, pacing backwards and forwards. Yet he failed to notice how the day grew a little bit brighter outside, that the clouds seemingly rolled away, the sun shining more than before.

No. He missed the ripple. A ripple in which appeared out of thin air. Starting off small and growing bigger. Making reality look like water, almost as if it was surrounding the room, submerging it. The man noticed.

A lopsided grin spread on his face as the air seemed to take a shape, ripples slowing, light filing the room becoming brighter and brighter until…

_Pop._

There stood a young woman – about the man's age – with bright blonde, almost white, hair braided over her right shoulder. She wore a knee length golden chiton with sandals. A bright smile lit up her face and pastel blue eyes, not a freckle nor blemish on her perfectly tanned skin.

"Hemera," the man breathed. She was more beautiful than ever.

"Percy," the woman – Hemera – responded. She walked towards him, elegantly, without flaw and reached out. Her hand cupping his face, her thumb stroking the white skin in which the scar travels horizontally down his face. "How?" She asked, worry evident in her voice, unused tears waiting to be used but held captive. The day seemed to grow a little darker around them.

A weak smile tugged at his lips seeing her concern, "It's a long story." He leaned in towards her hand in a weak way of comforting her. The bundle in his arms shifted and let out a yawn.

Percy had almost forgotten about the extra being in the room. He stifled a laugh as the small child reached towards Hemera with wonder on his face, wonder which she returned.

"So you're a dad now?" Her voice was so faint he nearly missed is. She removed her hand from his cheek, a broken hearted look adjourning her features.

Percy stood there a moment starring back at Hemera, morning the loss of warmth from her hand, the warmth his own skin lacked. His blood was de-oxygenized. He had no need for oxygen or any gas at all with a minor domain of space.

He continued to just stand there starring at her before booming out with laughter, a heart-warming laughter.

"Me? A farther? Why the Tartarus would you think that? No, no, no, this is my younger brother!"

Hemera stared at him momentarily, the heart broken look being replaced by one of guilt. She opened her mouth to apologise and was interrupted by Percy,

"How about I go and lay him down and then we'll talk?" Percy turned to walk away but not before Hemera grabbed his arm.

"WAIT!" She yelped. Percy stopped, shocked. Hemera composed herself before speaking again, "hisname?" she muttered, her words merged together. Obviously embarrassed about her previous outburst.

"Pardon?" He responds, missing her previous statement.

"What's his name?"

Percy stared down at the bundle in his arms, at the bright blue eyes of it. He never thought about giving hm a name. It'd been the last of his worries. Yet now staring down at the bundle, he felt cruel for not naming it, everything should have a name, and without one… do you really exist? How can you be there and not be addressed? Does that count as living? No. no it doesn't.

Yet now looking down into the electrifying blue eyes of the bundle he knew the perfect name for it.

"Briares," he whispered. "That's his name, Briares." Percy turned on his heel and walked out the room. "If you want to exchange stories," he called out. "We better get his one to bed.

And just like that he was out of sight leaving a confused Hemera in his wake.

**Once again sorry for being gone so long and sorry for the short update! I'll try to update ASAP. **

**But for now you guys can give me a hand, how did Percy get his scar? And what should the name of his sword be? The one I think is most suitable will have their idea put in the story, until my next update, bye.**

**REVIEW!**

**((P.S. ignore the random indents, I cant seem to get rid of them))**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Aghhh guys I'm so sorry I've been gone ages! *ducks under flying pineapple* Who through that?! Never mind I deserved it. I'm so sorry I've been gone so long I've had massive writers block. I don't have written down what I've planned for this story, I'm sorta winging it. Anyways I'm back now with this chapter and hopefully another soon after. **

**Moving on… I'm sure you're wondering how the poll is going.**

Hemera - 10

Rachel - 2

Reyna - 6

Nico - 2

Bianca - 5

Hestia - 13

Annabeth - 0

Other - 1

**Okay so there's the poll, moving onto the comments. :)**

**Curious Beats**

i vote for da Hemera

***Thumbs up***

**Blackjack9**

Another great chapter! Just a random idea for Percy's sword "Animarum", it's latin for souls since he's the titan of life.

**I never thought of relating it to his domain like that! Great idea. And thank you for the praise.**

**SamTheKingOfHell**

Ahhh you can hear the sound of hearts beating. You can also hear the future sounds of pure and utter heartbreak. What a lovely sound.

Yours in asshole and mildly creepy comments

~SamTheKingOfHell

**Uh I'm not 100% sure what to make of this comment. But uh thanks for reviewing?**

**Soildercrafter1**

Ok let me start out this review in the most dignified and formal way I can at the moment *Ahem*  
MUCH AWESEOM! :D :D :D  
I'm sorry I've been a little giddy since I got a dog :D (his name is Comet, hes 4 months old, his breed is a Lab/Shiba Inu mix, and is so adorable it makes my heart melt)  
Well not that I got all of my fanboying for my dog lemme start my review :P  
Well this is an amazing chapter, I definitely noticed (unless its your subconscious doing it, in which case the poll is useless) the not-so-subtle hints of Hemera having a bit of a crush on Percy and Percy having one too, if you didn't notice I'm scared, here are some examples... WHY DO I HAVE TO CITE CORRECTLY :(  
" 'Hemera,' the man breathed. she was more beautiful then ever."(ch.8,line.13) This obviously shows how relieved Percy is, not only does he litterally describe her as beautiful but he even calls her "not a flemish nor blemish on her perfectly tanned skin" later on(what you want me to cite that? well your getting quotation marks deal with it AND parentheses inside of more parentheses(puts on sunglasses) ). *Sigh* now I have to cite again.

"She removed her hand from his cheek, a broken hearted look adjourning her features."(ch.8, line.20) This shows how she is disappointed that he might have had a child with someone, and her heart is broken by this (even if it isn't true(man I love parentheses))  
man that took longer than I thought it would well now to continue (and a tip from ME :D)  
Well one tip, if you are loving that PercyxHemera pairing than go with it, poll be chucked into Tarturus. I know its hard not writing what you want from experience so if you can only think about it then write about it, as we are your loyal followers we wont be offended :D  
Finally, to answer your questions :D  
He probably got the scar from a fight from siblings and his sword name hmmmmm dóti̱s zo̱í̱s maybe and YES I did use google, I am not ashamed... well maybe a lil :

**First off, woah I think this is the longest review I've ever received. Okay so I understand that you're giddy about getting a dog (I got a beagle a little while ago, she recently turned one.) Okay so onto the rest of the review, I'm actually considering ditching tone poll but Hemera is doing pretty well sooo I have a hope ;). **

**I like the idea of Percy having a run in with his siblings, I'm gunna roll with it. Btw it sounds cool but what does **dóti̱s zo̱í̱s **mean? I'm still keeping it for a sword name possibility. :D**

**Wade98**

Well you can already tell they like each other. And now it seems they'll be spending a bit of time together. I love how this chapter started with Percy being clueless about children.

**Hehe you can can't you? And thank you, I'm kind of assuming where Percy has been away from everybody for so long he's going to have difficulty with children.**

**CasualGryphon **

Wonderfully well thought out and a great story to read. You always have me waiting on the next chapter since the last is always brillant. Keep up the good work!

**Why thank you and you need not wait longer the next chapter is here. ;)**

**Okay guys and gals here we go with the chapter you've been waiting oh so long for. *dodges another pineapple* seriously?!**

**Anyway without further a due… THE CHAPTER!  
Yours,**

**~Jess**

**(September 29****th****)**

Chapter Eight: Memories

Hemera followed Percy into the other room, she couldn't help but to bask at how simple yet complicated Percy's home was. The walls were plain mahogany but if you looked closer runes were carved into it. Some newer than the rest, freshly carved into the wall, clearly defined, whist others looked older, fading and unrecognisable.

As they made their way through Percy's home she couldn't help but to realize how lonely it was, deserted in the middle of the woods, far enough away that no titan nor primordial felt the need to go so far in.

Percy turned to her, a crocked smile upon his face, "Close your eyes." The look on her face must had been questioning as he continued on, "I want it to be a surprise." He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, appearing uncomfortable. She suppressed a smile. Beneath his cold exterior he was the same old Percy.

She closed her eyes…

Only to be thrown over Percy's shoulder.

Hemera yelped in surprised and started beating his back in protest, demanding to be placed on her own two feet. Yet every punch, every protest was met by the deep rumble known as Percy's laugh. In desperation she attempted to worm her way out of his grasp only for it to tighten that little bit more.

"Ah, ah, ah that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?"

She remained still, draped over one of his not-so-bulky-more-like-bony-shoulder.

~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~ LιΝε βrεαk ~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~

They walked for some time before Percy placed her on her own two feet, slowly turning Hemera to face one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. The long green grass reached up to her knees, flowers upon flowers were dotted around none the same size, shape nor shade as the last. Hemera stared out at the field, watching the grass sway too and through.

For a moment everything was calm –well- at least until Hemera span around and punched Percy in the stomach, "That; is for throwing me over your shoulder," she punched him again. "And that is because I wanted to."

Hemera smiled –a sickly sweet smile- before twirling round with so much grace and heading out into the field.

When she noticed that Percy had yet to follow her, she looked over her shoulder, only to see him leaning against a tree catching his breath, she smiled. The very same sickly sweet smile, "Are you coming or what?" Hemera couldn't be sure but she's pretty sure she heard him sigh as he followed her out into the field.

They walked around the field a little, admiring its sheer beauty, before Hemera had decided she'd had enough of beating around the bush, so she took a seat on the ground. Looking up at him she asked, "So? Are you going to explain or what?"

This time she knew she'd heard him sigh. Taking a seat next to her he began to explain.

~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~

_A much younger Percy sped through the dense woodland. He hadn't been alone long. He lacked the proper clothing for staying in the dense woodland yet he now faile4d to feel the cold, he was unable to make his way through the woodland without tripping and stumbling –making too much noise- lacking the grace and agility his older form had gained._

_The situation Percy had stumbled into –quite literally- wasn't planned or wished upon, somebody out there just really hated him._

_Percy had been making his way through the woodland, hoping to get as far away from his old home as he could. Yet the fates never seemed to be in his favour. He'd stumbled –literally- upon a camp some of his siblings had set up in order to capture him. So here he was now, running for his life._

_Despite his futile attempts to escape, he was better with speed then stamina, his siblings? Were better with stamina. (Later Percy's stamina would build up, yet still could not match his siblings; just like they can't match his speed.)_

_Percy had found himself being pinned down by a diabolical looking Hyperion, bloodlust evident in his eyes, Oceanus, who looked doubtful of his actions and Krios. He and Krios never got along; maybe if they did, he wouldn't have gotten as many scars. _

_Hyperion positioned himself in a way that he had his hands free yet Percy was immobilised below him. Percy struggled, trying to free himself from Hyperion's grasp. Hyperion just cackled at his actions, seeing Perc's helplessness, he had years on the young titan._

_Krios walked over and began to stroke Percy's hair in either a soothing or intimidating way, Percy didn't know. Suddenly Krios violently grabbed and tugged at Percy's hair, jerking his head to the side a small smile broke out on Krios' face, he turned to Hyperion, "Give 'im 'n 'air cut." Krios walked off as Hyperion began to remove the hair from his head, all but carefully._

_"__If I had first dibs on you," he muttered. "I'd being doing a lot worse than what Krios is planning on doing to you."_

_Percy refused to speak but instead turning a pleading look towards Oceanus, who stared onto the scene in absolute shock and terror. (His hate for himself not helping Percy prevented him from helping his siblings defeat his father in the future.)_

_"…" __A pathetic whimper escaped Oceanus' lips as he tried to protest against what his two brothers were about to do yet he didn't have the courage to do so._

Ψ ~

_Hyperion had long since finished giving Percy his 'hair cut' and had turned him over, finding a fascination in how plants seemed to spring up from Percy's blood and had begun to draw swirls upon him. Covering his own hands in blood._

_Once Krios had returned, Percy was left barley conscious. Krios raised an eyebrow at Hyperion as he shifted the five long metal rods in his hands. "I thought I told ya ta give 'im 'n 'air cut?"_

_Hyperion just shrugged. "I got bored." _

_Krios sighed as if this was a normal occurrence. "Whatever. Just 'old 'is 'ead still will ya?" _

_Instead of responding Hyperion shifted his hands so they held down Percy's head in a way that it prevented it from moving. He nodded towards Krios. _

_Krios picked up the first of five of the heated metal rods. He held it above Percy's head. A crazed smile was on his face in an instant. "Don't ya worry Perseus. It'll only hurt… a lot." And then Krios pressed the shaped end of the metal rod against the back of Percy's head. Imprinting the letter onto the back of his head – permanently. _

_An ear-splitting scream left Percy, the scream was at a point it almost sounded demonic. _

_Krios removed the metal rod from the back of Percy's head and spoke with false sympathy, "Oh, I'm sorry Perseus did that 'urt ya? Well to bad." With that said Krios placed the next letter against the back of Percy's skull. Another scream following soon after._

_This continued until Percy had lost his voice, his throat red raw from screaming. _

_Eventually the word _**τέρας**_* (monster) was written on the back of his skull, tears leaked from Percy's eye's at the pure pain of it all. It didn't matter to Percy that he'd heard Hyperion and Krios walk off, it was the approaching footprints which caused him to flinch away –or try to at least- a pathetic whimper escaped his mouth._

_"__Shhhhh it's okay I'm not going to hurt you," Oceanus. He had yet to leave. If he was able to he would have called out in joy. That was until he felt the sharp end of a knife slide down his face. "I'm so, so sorry," Oceanus sobbed, good for him, Percy thought, he can cry. "I-I broke my promise. I'm sorry." And then Oceanus was gone also._

~ Ψ ~

_Percy had no idea how long he just laid there. What else was he going to do? Until he heard another voice, a voice he didn't hear much in his childhood but would recognise anywhere._

_"__Oh, my poor boy."_

_"…" __Dad, father, papa. Percy tried to force these words out of his mouth to address his father yet his throat was too dry, too sore. It didn't matter anyway, his father seemed to notice his struggle._

_"__If it hurts then don't speak, you always were my favourite you know that right?" His father spoke to him as he addressed Percy's wounds. "All the others resented me when I just turned up in their lives one day but not you. No." Percy winced a little as his father continued to apply a mixture of ambrosia and nectar to his wounds. "No, you, you came up to me and greeted me like I'd been away a week and not your whole life._

_"__That's why you're classed as an outcast you see," Ouranus – Percy's father – whipped his hands on his chiton after he'd finished addressing Percy's wounds. "You're different from them all in a good way. You see the good in everybody and everything." The pain Percy had felt slowly dissipated as the ambrosia and nectar mixture seeped into his skin. Ouranus made Percy drink some nectar. "One day Perseus, I'm going to lose myself and I'll be unable to find myself." Ouranus stared off into the woodland._

_"__And… and I hope you'll still see the good in me then too." Percy sat up with only an aching feeling and scars as proof of what had just taken place. Ouranus stood and placed a kiss against Percy's brow which glowed a pale blue before fading. "Don't ever change Perseus, you're my favourite and don't you forget it."_

_And just like that Ouranus was gone and Percy was alone once again._

~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~

"Can I see it?" Hemera immediately felt bad about blurting the words out before she had the chance to think.

"Can you see what?" Percy responded.

"C-can I-uh- can I see the burns?" Her confidence seem to drain away from her.

"Sure," he wandered. "I need a haircut anyway"

The pair fell into a comfortable silence.

"We should start heading back." Percy reasoned.

"Sure, lead the way."

With that the duo made their way back into the surrounding woodland. The voice of Ouranus rang out in Percy's ears.

_And I hope you'll still see good in me then too._

~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~

**(October 6****th ****2015)**

**Annnddddddddddd nearly months down the line I finish a chapter. Yayyy!**

**Stop complaining, this is the longest one yet.**

**Yes τέρας does mean monster, and yes I used a translator. **

**I don't really have anything else to say apart from, ****_what is a beta?_**

**Oh and I'm dropping the pairing votes, ima gunna do whatever fits the story right.**

**Oh and now I think about it should I bump my rating up to a T?**

~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter Nine

**Okay so here I am (as promised) right now one of my dogs are making it extremely hard to type (he's stolen one of my hands to lie on). But I'm here anyway with one hand, an almost fixed key bored and a Spotify playlist containing My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Green Day and 30 Seconds To Mars. **

**I'm ready and raring to go.**

**Okay so before the reviews you may or may not know I was looking for a beta, my Beta is now****Inperious.**

**So the reviews!**

**Soildercrafter1**

To answer your final question, a beta is a beta reader. Basically it is somebody who edits your story before you put it up, otherwise in animals (wolves, dogs, etc) There are Alphas, Omegas, and Betas in that order of an hierarchy.  
I love the chapter and the hint towards Ouranus perhaps going bitter with his children's betrayal or something like that, and it is a good reason for his siblings to not like you. I do also like the introducing of runes, I always like stuff like that :P  
Well I would like to commend you for your awesome looking line breaks (*wipes away tear* "It's the little stuff that counts... and the awesome story counts to infinity!") that must have taken quite a bit of time to get.  
Well to end my review, can't wait for your next chapter and thank you for this one :D

**As always my favourite reviewer has once again, well, reviewed. Hehe thank you for liking the way I've representing Ouranus, I picture all of his offspring actually being quite bitter towards him because well that's the titan's personality but it's not Percy's personality now is it? Also everybody goes bitter for a reason, in ways I've actually linked Kronos going bitter and Ouranus going bitter if you squint. And why thank you *bows* the line breaks are pretty awesome aren't they? Aww my story isn't that awesome is it? Well you're welcome for the chapter, the next is coming! Thank you for once again reviewing.**

**Llew444**

Ok! So uhh...a promising start to the story, with some good feels going on. Personally, I think PercyxHemera is good considering what you've written- it's also the first of that paring I've seen.  
ANYWAY I was reading your ANs in previous chapters and can I just say that being British as well, I prefer to use mum, but use mom on fanfiction as it is for a wider audience than the UK. That's not criticism, just how I do things- thought it might help. Also, in ch8/11 where you wrote in 2nd person, it was good but I don't think it works with the story. Also, not a Gemini- Taurus am I.  
a beta is someone who manually spell and grammar checks your work, also putting in nifty words and phrases as well. They're very useful to have and I recommend getting one.  
Finally, this is good writing and I hope you update  
~Llew

**Why thank you, I am going to stick with PercyxHemera now actually it seems to fit with the story I've wrote. I know mom fits in with a wider audience than mum but it feels unnatural writing mom for me. I know a Taurus I'm sure I do I just can't think of who off of the top of my head. Thank you for telling me what a beta is and I'm glad you're enjoying my story. ****J****I UPDATED!**

**Dawn'sVampire**

Okay your story is amazing and I really like how you're adding more people than just titans. You're adding Primordials and soon other gods I believe. The mentioning of runes and symbols and this power and raw energy is awesome. I also let me he s creations that he makes. I vote for Hemera and my vote 2 votes. ; )

**My story isn't that great is it? I will be adding the gods, we're getting, albeit slowly but we will get there! Well you're wish is my command: Hemera is being paired with Percy. ;)**

**IceCaster2614**

Now, this is the dam definition of a good story.  
Ahhhh, great grammar, punctuation and a dam good plot, now this is paradise in Fanfiction.  
And ya, you might need to whack it up to a T.  
I reading this and looking out of the window and I'm like,  
Dam you British weather, earlier on, it was raining. Then it was sunny, then it was rainy again.  
Everyone's gotta hate Fort William

-/

**Well I'm glad you're finding this story really dam enjoyable. I agree with you on the weather, I've been wearing wellies a lot recently to walk my dogs. I have whacked it up to a T. **

**On a completely unrelated matter, I love your story ****_brother of thunder _****and hope you don't discontinue it. I have placed my vote on your poll.**

**Okay so I haven't included some reviews, that's because I'm receiving so many I can't respond to them all. But don't fear I read them all, I enjoy reading your reviews so unless your review contains a certain amount of something. I won't respond.**

**So without further a due: the story.**

**Yours. **

**~ Jess**

**BETA : INPERIOSUS**

**(27****th**** October 2015)**

Chapter Nine: A Mother's Anguish

The Day After Incident

Kronos watched mournfully as his eyes fell upon his mother, she was – to put it simply – a mess. Her hair was knotted and it eminently resembled to a bird's nest. Kronos wasn't aware of what his mother had been up to, in the last couple of hours. Be that as it may, her usual green dress, which seemed to have the inability to get dirty, was in tatters. Deep scratches ran down her cheeks as if she'd been clawing at it. Her tears mixed with the silver ichor gushing from the scrapes in her face.

He turned his gaze to the paper sprawled out in front of him. Krios had suggested that he should set down all the punishments and schemes of torture and torments, which he desired to subject to their father. All the same, Iapetus glared at his elder brother before turning to Kronos, the stern look on his face would be forever burned into his mind.

"Just write your thoughts down." Kronos was still hesitant to write. "Percy used to do it too." That was what it took, to assent Kronos penning it out. Krios stormed out the room, leaving Iapetus behind with a smug smile on his face.

Kronos sat at his desk in his room, he could not think of a single word to write. Kronos once again gazed out of his window, his mother now sat on her knees, forehead pressed to the ground. He pressed his pen on the paper.

_Kronos' log, _

_Mother hasn't been the same since that distasteful excuse for a father decided to do the unthinkable. Ouranos deserves to rot in Tartarus for what he's done – to have the flesh slowly removed with…_

_My thoughts are… muddled up! I'm not sure what to think anymore. I'm only six years old and I already think like someone much more mature. It maybe the fact we immortals are known to age faster, but I doubt that. It isn't a hidden fact that my future domain is to be time, this might be the cause of me being mentally more mature, than I seem. Or perhaps, it's the fact I've seen more of the mess known as life, than my siblings and it's driving me insane._

_Percy. Percy has most likely seen the horrors of Tartarus itself with that haunted look in his eyes. I'm not sure what to think of him anymore…_

Kronos let a frustrated scream rip from his throat. His hands reached up and began massaging his temples, he honestly didn't know what to think anymore.

Getting himself on his feet, Kronos sighed. He might as well bring his mother inside. Dark clouds were rolling across the sky, it would storm again tonight.

Dragging his feet sluggishly across the cold stone floor, he dragged his hand along the old mahogany walls, not built for the amount of rainfall they'd had recently. The rotting wood came away beneath the tips of his fingers, the once high proud ceiling looked as though it would collapse at any moment.

Unwillingly, Kronos let the warmth of his body escape him as the cool winds seemingly picked up from nowhere, chilling him down to the bone. He hugged himself. Moving against the wind he forced himself on wards, forcing one foot in front of another. Despite his maturity and intelligence, he was still a six year old hoping not to be carried off by the wind.

He laid a hand upon his mother's shoulder, shaking it slightly.

"It's time to come in," his voice was barely above a whisper, but carried over the howling winds. She didn't respond. He shook her shoulder with a little more urgency, his grip tightening on her shoulder. It was all he could do to stay grounded.

"It's time to COME IN!" his voice raised in volume as he spoke in order to be heard above the wind.

At first she failed to respond – choosing to keep her head pressed to the ground - but soon slowly, hesitantly even, she sat up. Peeling her forehead from the inchor stained ground; she did not rise. Instead of his usually beautiful mother, a broken lady looked him in the eyes – unblinking – and screamed.

It wasn't a scream of frustration or annoyance but a scream of pure agony, as if his mother was being torn to pieces. She screamed and screamed and screamed. Not once stopping for a breath. The scream – more like screech – ripped through Kronos, making him want to call out in pain, but knew it would only be drowned out in the sound of the wind and his mother's sorrow.

His mother began clawing at her face, as if to peel something off, which nobody else could see. Still screaming in agony because of the invisible wounds no one else had the ability to see. He clutched his ears. The screaming continued. Kronos could only watch.

As he watched Kronos noticed that the scrapes on her face were not the cause of the ichor flowing down her face. The screaming got louder. The ichor appeared to be flowing from her tear ducts. The screaming once again increased in volume and pitch. He clutched his ears tighter in hopes to clear the dreadful sound out. It continued to increase in volume – how has anybody not heard it yet? Until it died.

His mother got up from her spot on the ground, seemingly unaware of the un-earthly sound she was recently creating and approached him.

"Oh Kronos, what are you doing out here? Can't you tell there's a storm – oh dear you're shivering, are you cold? Let's get you inside!"

She proceeded to gather his trembling form in her arms carrying him inside. He closed his eyes. Kronos could feel the warm droplets of ichor hitting his back. Yet, his mother remained blissfully unaware of the ichor falling from her eyes, her bird nest hair and tattered dress.

The rain began halfway home. They weren't that far from the house, were they?

The droplets of water relentlessly pounded at them. His mother's already hurried pace sped up even more until they were once again in the shelter the temple provided.

His mother placed him into his bed, sending him a stern look which practically screamed 'stay put… or else' Although, the look was spoiled by the ichor still leaking from her eyes. And just like that, she was gone.

Kronos bundled himself under his blankets, hoping to return some heat to his still trembling form. He let his eyelids drop; only for questions to come rushing to the front of his mind. What happened? What was that? Was mother losing it?

The last question really hit home for Kronos. Was mother losing it? He didn't know.

Slowly, Kronos pushed his still shaking form into a sitting position, shuffling himself over to his desk, he read over the words he had wrote earlier on.

_Kronos' log, _

_My thoughts are… muddled up! I'm not sure what to think anymore. I'm only six years old and I already think like someone much more mature. It maybe the fact we immortals are known to age faster, but I doubt that. It isn't a hidden fact that my future domain is to be time, this might be the cause of me being mentally more mature, than I seem. Or perhaps, it's the fact I've seen more of the mess known as life, than my siblings and it's driving me insane._

_Percy. Percy has most likely seen the horrors of Tartarus itself with that haunted look in his eyes. I'm not sure what to think of him anymore…_

He sighed before picking up the paper, where it was written on and scrunching it up into a ball. Letting the ball tumble from his hand he dragged another piece of plain paper over and picked up his pen, willing his hand to steady and wrote:

_I will find out who's doing this to mother and when I do… they'll have Tartarus to pay._

**(October 28****th**** 2015)**

**(Edited: October 28****th**** 2015)**

**Was I to mean to Gaea? It didn't seem like I was being mean… sure it was a little messed up but hey *shrugs* I've read worse. Speaking of reading worse has anybody read: The Messenger Of Fear by Michael Grant? No? Yes? Well that's what got me in the mood for being mean to Gaea…**

**Anyhow, BIG thanks to my Beta for editing this chapter and making it AWESOME!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter Ten

**_(Sorry for disappearing on you guys my laptop stopped working and I didn't really want to write a chapter on my phone… anyway I'm leaving what I usually put here at the end so you don't have to scroll forever if you don't read it. Enjoy!)_**

**BETA : INPERIOSUS**

**[December 16****th**** 2015]**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Haircuts and Time.

Did Percy trust Hemera enough to let her cut his hair? Yes…. Well slightly. He wasn't sure why he was allowing the person who he hadn't seen in years and liked to punch him in the stomach to cut his hair. Okay maybe he didn't trust her as much as he thought. Would you want a possibly-insane-person coming near your head with a knife to cut your hair? No? Yeah didn't think so.

Everything seemed to be going fine. Hemera had started by cutting his hair shorter before getting ready to shave most his head. She had claimed that his shoulder length hair was, _'an absolute catastrophe,' _and that _'she had seen Pontus' hair on a bad day and it looked like he had just walked out of a hurricane… but his was worse.' _He was feeling _soo _loved right now. After Hemera had gotten his hair to an even length – two to three centimetres long at least – a whale of a baby rung out and she nearly took off one of his ears. Hemera had mumbled a '_sorry_' before shuffling into the room where Briares lay.

Staring back at his reflection Percy figured, _what the heck, _and inched his hand towards the blade that Hemera was previously using to cut his hair. As he brought it up to the side of his head he heard an all-to-familiar voice **_tsk _**at him. Sighing he played with his grip on the handle of the knife.

"What do you want Cosmos?"

**_'_****_Who says I want anything?' _**Percy raised an eyebrow at this. Recently Cosmos hadn't spoken to him as much, preferring his conversations with Universia.

"You always want something." Percy raised the knife back to his head, shifting his hold on it in a way which made him able to hold it sideways.

**_'_****_Okay you've got me there…' _**Lifting the knife up so it removed hair, the midnight coloured locks fell slowly to the ground. He only removed the underneath of his hair. He'd rather keep hair on the top of his head full of hair - he didn't want to get sunburn.

Percy hummed. "So what do you want?"

_'__**Am I no longer able to have conversations with you Perce?'**_

**"**Perce… That's a new one." More hair fell to the floor. "You're stalling why are you stalling?"

Percy was beginning to see the ugly marks the word burned into his head had left behind. He winced as he felt a non-existent pain, a burning sensation which felt like needles being driven into his head. He ground his teeth together to block out the pain. _The pain isn't real, _he told himself, _I'm imagining it. _Cosmos seemingly noticed his destress.

**_'_****_Percy? Are you okay?'_**

"Peachy." Percy was pretty sure Cosmos sent him a disapproving stare. He moved the knife to the other side of his head. More hair fell.

**_'_****_Percy… was that sarcasm? Why are you using sarcasm with me? No, don't look at me like that. You're wincing again did you cut yourself? Are you bleeding? Should I get-'_**

"I'm fine, Cosmos. No I'm not bleeding and no you shouldn't get Hemera." More hair flittered to the floor. He ignored it.

Percy watched in morbid fascination as the scars were uncovered along his head. On one side of his head Percy could see the 'τ' and the beginning of the 'έ'. On the other side of his head he could see the 'ς'. He watched his reflection as it raised a shaky hand, its fingers brushing lightly along the curves of the letters. His reflection's eyes were wide in horror and disgust at what it was seeing. The reflection stopped mimicking his movements. Instead it smiled cruelly at him, tauntingly daring him to look away. Percy couldn't look away.

_'__Maybe, just maybe,' _Percy's eyes were now locked with his own reflection's. He was frozen in horror as the words of his reflection reached his ear, spoken softly, like the hissing of a snake. _'No not maybe. They_ are_ right. You _are _a monster.' _The skin on his reflection began to melt away exposing the red muscles underneath. _'An abomination. A crime against nature.' _The muscles which were clinging to the bones were now melting. Falling away from the skeleton which lay underneath, an expression of true terror appeared on what was left of his reflections face. _'No!' _It cried. _'No! Please it hurts! No, no more please. Why are you doing this?' _Percy was still frozen in his chair, watching in undisguised horror as his reflection wailed and cried out in pain, begging for mercy. The reflection turned to look at him, it's wide sea green eyes barely staying in there sockets. They looked into Percy's, searching for answers, _'why are _you _doing this?' _And then it screamed, it's eyes melted in its sockets, running down it's skeletal face. It's skeleton turning to dust, the dust swept away in a non- existent wind. The mirror was empty.

Percy blinked and his reflection was back._ His _reflection back, not that thing from before. Percy raised one of his hands, bringing it up to touch his now pale face. The mirror mimicked him. He stared at his reflection in disbelief.

Behind him in the mirror, Percy saw Hemera enter the room. And he did something which he hadn't done in a _very _long time.

He cried.

He didn't sob, scream or choke on his tears. He just cried. He allowed the tears to flow freely down his face. Percy felt someone embrace him but that didn't matter, the world was fading. Fast. And he welcomed the darkness with open arms.

_Maybe I am a monster._

~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~

Kronos was having a bad day. His mother once again sat outside in the same spot like she had for weeks on end. He'd given up trying to take her in at night, it would only end with her screaming again. He didn't like it when people screamed- it hurt his ears. But this wasn't why Kronos was having a bad day. No. His foul mood was caused by his siblings.

His siblings. Bah, more like his bullies. They were _mean. _Just because Kronos was the youngest they thought that it was fun to push him around and tease him. It wasn't _fair. _

_'__Life ain't fair kid, just ask your hero _Perseus,' _Krios would whisper into his ear after pushing him to the ground. 'After all he _is _the tian of life.' The older sibling would give his head one last shove into the mud and walk off to find Kronos' other brothers. Kronos _hated his_ siblings._

Well, he lies Kronos didn't hate all of his siblings. He looked up to Percy, he didn't mind Iapetus (he spent _way _too much time in Erebus for Kronos to even try to get to know him) and he adored Rhea.

Rhea was the put it simply was _amazing. _She was one of the only siblings who were kind to him. Kronos found himself spending a lot more time with Rhea, she, after all, took over his titan power training after his mother lost the will to actually _move. _

Kronos was learning how to change his age – _curse this useless six year old body dam it!_\- but it was taking longer than any of his other lessons. Rhea had told him not to worry and that he would get it eventually, he just needed to be patient. She seemed to forget that his domain was time, he could be patient.

After all, he had all the time in the world.

**[January 23****rd**** 2016]**

**[Edited: N/A]**

**Hey guys I'm finally back with a chapter! Sorry for vanishing on you all, my laptop broke, fanfic wouldn't let me do anything and to top it all off I got writers block. Yay me! **

**From now on my author's notes are going to be at the end of a chapter so you can skip them if you want. Onto the reviews!**

**KiyiyaTheHowlingWolf** _Oct 29, 201_

All in all, I really like this story! The grammar is impeccable, the chapter length is just right, and the story line fits perfectly with past events in Greek mythology. I also enjoyed how you further developed the characters to give them more complex emotions and thoughts then I remember in the books. I just cannot wait for the next update, however long it might take you to post it. For the poll, I half forget what it is for, but I vote for Hestia if it is still going on. Have a nice day!

**Why thank you! I kinda had to make the characters more complex because of when the story is set. I couldn't just go BANG Kronos is evil, BANG Ouranos is evil etc. anyway, I hope you find this update satisfactory. The poll isn't still going, Hemera won. I've had a very nice day, thank you. ****J**

**harry61000** _Oct 29, 2015_

Binge read it all...I guess I have to review now.  
Overall it's great, Kronos is being handled perfectly in my opinion, likewise for Percy and Hemera. But I don't know where the story is going, titan war and Percy helps? Personal problems of Percy dealt with? A retelling of the titans? Sorry if you've said where it's going already and I've just missed it.  
An excellent story to behold.

**Well thank you for the review, the summery of the chapter sort of explains where the story is going, I am planning on retelling the story of the titans, it's taking while but I'm getting there. I should be introducing some of the gods in the next few chapters. If it helps, here's the summery: ****_What if Perseus was born a titan? A spawn of the heavens and the earth, a son of Ouranos and Gaea. Twin to the titan of Mortality, mighty Iapetus. Where was he, in the darkest of times, the times of the leaden wars? The shadowy reigns? What was he up to, what were his intentions? Well you'll just have to find out..._**

**Inperiosus **_Oct 29, 2015_

Lol, thanks for all the love, I like the way the story is progressing. Best of luck with the chapters ahead, and yeah , I enjoyed proof reading and editing this chapter!

**Thank you for proof reading. I hope that this chapter was okay?**

**Narwhal King** _Oct 28, 2015_

AMAZING! And narwhals have been here.  
NARWHALS ATTACK!

**I like this comment it made me laugh. **

**Okay, you may or may not know that I have gotten a wattpad account, my user name is MythologyGeekGirl. Could you go check me out? (If you have wattpad). That's all for now! **

**Yours,**

**~ Jess**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**BETA : Inperiosus**

**[March 4th 2016]**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Growing up.

There were several things that Percy and Hemera never spoke about, these were the no-go zones. The incident with the mirror was one of these things, after falling into a pitiful, tearful sleep, he had bounced right back the next morning –seemingly like his old self again. Hemera, however, saw right through Percy's façade. Oh, she saw how he would scowl to himself when he thought she wasn't looking, she saw the concerned glances he'd direct at the mirror, the faraway look he'd unknowingly get in his eyes, oh she saw it all. And yet every time he smiled that odd lopsided smile (no matter how forced it sometimes seemed) she couldn't help but to smile back. Hemera loved the way his eyes would light up every time Briares would babble about nothing to him, she swore that Percy positively _glowed _when Briares first word was 'Percy' – well his first word was _'Per-key' _but Percy'd ignore her if she tried to tell him otherwise.

The mirror incident took place over a year ago and Hemera hadn't failed to notice that Percy hadn't allowed his hair to grow back into it's old shaggy self, he seemed to be wearing his scar with pride. Another one of the no-go zones was Percy's family (more specifically his brothers and father). Hemera didn't question him on his family and he left the subject of her family alone -even though they were technically cousins but she'd rather not think about it.

It didn't take long for her to realise that Percy was absolutely hopeless with children. Sure, she'd admit that he was good at some aspects (playing with him mostly) he'd always managed to find a way to keep _all _of Briares' one-hundred arms occupied but as soon as he'd start crying, Percy would panic and hand Briares back over to her looking like he was about to start crying himself. Hemera had had to sit Percy down several times and explain to him that Briares crying _was not his fault. _Percy would assure her that he wouldn't panic again but always came back to her with the same upset look on his face. She'd long since given up.

It also didn't take long for Percy and Hemera to realise that Briares aged twice as fast as a normal immortal would until they learnt to change their age. Hemera felt oddly disappointed about this. She knew that she should be happy that she didn't have to bother Percy any longer than she already was, and yet she found that in the small space of a year Percy's small cottage tucked away in the woods more like home to her than her own temple would ever be. Even then a small voice would whisper that, _it's more than the cottage you'll miss, _and Hemera knew, _she knew, _that it was right but she would always argue, _he's my friend, _she'd hopelessly respond, _nothing more and nothing less._

No matter what she'd tell herself, looking out of Percy's kitchen window and ignoring the blood of the animal she was gutting staining her chiton, no matter what, she knew this little voice was right. Staring at Percy trying to keep Briares occupied with that ridiculous grin plastered across his face –she knew then that she'd miss more than the small cottage tucked away in the woods but rather she'd miss it's occupants. She could get used to a life away from responsibilities.

~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~

Percy'd never admit it (his pride would never let him) but he'd rather enjoyed having company. He'd never enjoyed being alone but found it necessary for his own survival, he'd rather not be visiting his uncle down under anytime soon thank you very much. But if there was one thing Percy liked more than company was a challenge and Briares certainly provided exactly that. When he was still a few weeks old, Percy had absolutely no clue about what to do, when Briares cried or needed something Percy would just lean over Hemera's shoulder and watch. He'd also store away the information in his mind for later use, yet when he tried to use the information from the memories he'd stored away Briares would just cry more, disheartened, Percy would hand him back to Hemera.

Percy just didn't understand, was he doing something wrong? No. he couldn't be, if Percy so wished he could enter his own mind, a maze of winding corridors, each pathway leading to different memories and experiences. Percy never forgot _anything _he merely stowed it away for later use and Percy could come and go in his own mind and force the information to resurface. Entering his own mind wasn't difficult, it had never been but he knew that the same couldn't be said for his siblings, they spent years learning how to access their minds and then, he came along able to come and go from his and others minds –he suspected it was something to do with him being the titan of life, access to the minds of living things fell under his domain- it was no wonder his siblings began to hate him. He was able to do something in one try which took his siblings years of practice and dedication.

And yet no amount of knowledge or experience helped him when it came to children, they were… complicated. Although, despite his difficulties to begin with, Percy found ways to keep Briares entertained and quiet, allowing Hemera to catch up on sleep to rid of exhaustion (not that immortals needed sleep but it helped).

To begin with Percy would give Briares moving objects, _lots _of moving objects, in order to keep him entertained. But by the time Briares was ten Percy began to catch Briares reshaping and building things. When Percy caught him doing this Briares just smiled sheepishly and tried to apologise. Percy had just smiled his lopsided smile and encouraged this, _he _could build things (they later discovered that Percy was only good at building living things). Percy had hugged Briares, not discouraged by the fact that his younger brother had one-hundred arms or was nearly double his height, he didn't care.

By the time Briares was sixteen (well eight if you were going by normal years) he could build almost anything that you asked him to, excluding living things he Briares left that to Percy. At the age of sixteen Briares was the height of three Percys stacked on top of each other (not his titan-ly height though, Percy was a head taller than him then but wouldn't be for much longer) he had to practically bend in half to fit in Percy's cottage, his home whilst growing up. Briares hated and loved the thought of moving out all at the same time. When he first brought up the subject of moving out, Hemera had burst into tears and clung to whilst the latter had just smiled and mouthed _'give her time' _and Briares did just that… for about a month (he blamed his impatience on Percy, he could not sit still). However the second time Briares had mentioned moving out it was a lot less tearful. Hemera had demanded that he visited frequently –she had sort-of moved in, Percy wasn't getting rid of her anytime soon- and told her exactly where he was living. She also mention not to panic if she just randomly popped up wherever he was living, she had a tendency to just appear without you noticing. Hemera had said all of this with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face whilst Percy laughed his bark like laugh offering him no support what so ever. It took all of this for Briares to realise just how much he was going to miss the pair of them, the two people who had replaced his parents and raised him.

Percy had seemingly read his mind (he probably actually had) and grown to his titan height in a few short strides and embraced his younger brother. Briares had clung to Percy's chiton and hugged him with all one-hundred arms. Percy had been the first to break the hug, now standing a head taller than Briares, clapped him on the back and told Briares that he better hurry up and leave before Hemera changed her mind and forced Briares to stay. Briares had laughed and walked away, only glancing back once to see Percy and Hemera waving him off. Turning back around Briares took no notice of how his eyes filled with tears and that his surroundings blurred slightly, he didn't care. It was Briares turn to find a place for himself and no matter what he was going to make space for Hemera and Percy in it. And –if he can- he's going to find a way to make sure his siblings in Tartarus apart of his life.

~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~

It was a few days after Briares' departure that the note arrived. Percy and Hemera had been sat in the meadow towards the edge of the forest (Hemera had unofficially moved into Percy's cottage, even if he wanted to Percy doubted he'd be able to get rid of her) when a lioness had approached them, a note in it's mouth. Percy was frozen in shock at it's sudden arrival that he had just sat there and stared. Hemera just laughed at him and retrieved the note and handed it to him. The lioness left and Percy stared at the note.

"Well?" Hemera said. "Open it then."

Inhaling deeply Percy unravelled the parchment and began to read quietly. Hemera sighed, "Aloud, Percy, read it aloud." Inhaling deeply Percy began to read the curvy writing that could only belong to his sister Rhea.

_Dear Perseus,_

_You'll probably just throw this away, I'm honestly not sure why I'm even bothering. Hopefully you'll realise that I sent this to you using one if my lionesses and it'll occur to you that it's me sending the letter. I haven't come to tell you this personally (obviously) because I know you want to be left alone and I understand that. Many of our siblings are still dreadful, apart from Kronos, he's fourteen now in case you wanted to know –what am I going on about? You probably already know, your all seeing or something. You also probably know that I've taken over his lessons. He's patient (unlike someone I know) and has nearly mastered changing his age, give him a few more days and he'll most likely have it. You, of course, probably already know this._

_Anyway discussing Kronos wasn't the reason I wrote this, Mother is gathering all of our siblings for what she calls a 'proposal for greatness'. She'd been trying to contact you, also, but you've seemingly disappeared of the face of, well, her. I guess learning all those runes have payed off huh? You're untraceable to anyone who doesn't know where you are. Congratulations!_

_I'm not sure why Mother is gathering us all but I thought you'd appreciate being told. If you're coming the gathering is on the day _after _the full moon at midday. If you're planning on coming please get back to me… or don't. I know you'll probably want to do you're strange entering with the wind, cloak billowing behind you thing and y'know scare the living daylights out of me. Whatever you want. _

_I hope to see you there, remember the day AFTER the full moon and at MIDDAY!_

_Your sarcastic sister who loves you dearly (even though you NEVER visit me)._

_Rhea. XXX._

Looking up from the parchment in his hands, Percy couldn't help but to laugh at the shocked look on Hemera's face. "Is she always like that?" Percy laughed more.

"Worse, you should have seen what she was like when we were kids. I've lost count of how many times she broke Krios' arm as a kid." Percy paused, a look of horror crossed his face. "I'm so dead. Rhea is going to kill me." It was Hemera's turn to laugh.

"So, are you going to go?"

"Go?"

"To your apparent family gathering, you dunce."

"Oh, OH yeah, I'm going to go."

"Well you better get moving then."

"What? Why?"

"Well in case you didn't notice, the full moon was last night and midday is in a few hours."

Percy nodded blankly and pushed himself to his feet and offered his hand to Hemera. They walked back to his cottage in silence. Once they had entered the cottage Percy walked away from Hemera and into his room. A few moments later he emerged with his cloak tied around him. Partway to the door he stopped and scratched Universia behind one of her ears.

Straightening up he turned to Hemera and said, "I shouldn't be gone long. A couple of hours at the most." And before he could even think about leaving, Hemera pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss and then pulled away.

"I'll see you soon." And with that Hemera turned on her heel and marched away to chaos knows where, leaving Percy gaping in her wake.

Shaking his head and lifting his hood so that it covered his face and disappeared in a gust of wind.

Their relationship was another one of their no-go zones.

**[March 6****th**** 2016]**

**[Edited: N/A]**

**_This is it! The longest chapter yet! 2228 words! Excluding this authors note! I'm really chuffed with this chapter. What did you guys think? Does this make up for the dark stuff in the last chapter? Anyway before I move onto the reviews, I need a temporary Beta. I can't get a hold of my current Beta and I was just wondering if anybody wanted to be my temporary one._**

**_Okay, that's enough from me, let's move onto the reviews shall we?_**

**SwirlAngel****, **Jan 31

I vote for Hemera! Thank you for a wonderful story.

**_I hope you're pleased with the Percy and Hemera interaction at the end of this chapter then! _**

**Wade98, **Feb 1

Ouch. This is probably the second darkest chapter so far.

**_Oops, I didn't intend for it to be a dark chapter but it will be relevant later on._**

**Kangh, **Feb 2

Is the poll still on? If so, I would prefer Hemera. Anyway, I started browsing through some places, and I saw this, which really interested me. Great job so far! But why does Gaea/Gaia hate him so much?

**_The poll ended a while ago but Hemera won, I hope this chapter pleased you. Anyway I'm glad this story interested you. The reason why Gaea hates him shall be revealed in time. _**

**DoomieTurtle, **Feb 4

It'd funny cause I'm reading this on Wattpad too,

Account is the same

Connection to Turtles

Although my name is

KiwiMehNinjia

On wattpad…

**_Hello fellow wattpadder! I remember you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_That's all from me for now. Until next time…_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_(Let's see if we can reach 100!)_**

**_Yours,_**

**Jess.**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**[April 16****th**** 2016]**

CHAPTER TWELEVE: Family Affairs

Kronos found it odd that his mother would arrange a meeting for all his siblings, including Percy. Despite being alive for fourteen years (and currently looking like a twenty-one year old, thank you Rhea) his mother had never ordered a gathering and his siblings never just _met up, _most ignored each other like if they met up they would be condemned to death. However what really shocked Kronos was the fact that his mother was inviting _Percy, _the very same Percy that she called a demon child and seemingly hated with all her heart. Gaea had searched high and low for Percy yet he had seemingly vanished from the face of, well, her. And if that wasn't confusing enough for Kronos, he knew how much most his siblings detested Percy and how much of a fuss it would cause.

_'__He's a freak,' _Krios had whispered when Kronos asked why he hated Percy so much. He failed to elaborate.

_'__Yes, he's a "freak"_ _you've said that already but _why _is he a freak?'_ _Koios -no, not Krios- let out a laugh that and it Kronos' ears ring and shivers shoot down his spine._

_'__What ya don't know won't hurt ya kid,' Kronos scowled._

_'__But you're domain is intelligence,' he retaliated. 'Shouldn't you be encouraging me to learn about things as much as possible?' Kronos had smirked, thinking that he had back Koios into a corner. He hadn't._

_'__Not when it comes to Perseus, kid. He's a lost cause.' And with that his siblings had left._

Despite being discouraged by them, Kronos didn't stop asking his siblings and, somehow, Krios managed to be present every time.

_'__I thought we went over this Kronos, he's a _freak, _just drop it,' Krios said, agitation was clear in his voice. He was sat with his back pressed against a tree, a straw sunhat tilted in a way that prevented Kronos from seeing the annoyance flashing in Krios' eyes. All week the sun had been relentlessly bearing down on them but that day it had been particularly bad, leaving everyone to seek refuge in the shadows of the trees –a weak attempt at keeping cool. Kronos had hoped that because of his hot and bothered state, Krios would tell Kronos exactly _why _Percy was considered a freak. Although it seemed that –once again- Krios was one step ahead of him, 'I know what you're trying to do!' he sang, fake glee plastered on his face. And then, quicker than he could follow, Kronos was pinned beneath Krios, his ten year old form unable to fight off someone nearly double his height and strength. He struggled weakly. The sun hat that had previously been perched on Krios' head had fallen off, revealing eyes which were glowing in anger. _

_An arm had found its way to Kronos' throat, pressing down against his wind pipe and preventing him from filling his screaming lungs with the air that they were so desperately demanding. Krios lent down, allowing his lips to brush against Kronos's ear, 'So stop asking.' His words were simple but they cut into Kronos like a blade. Then, as quickly as it was there, Krios' weight was gone and Kronos could _breath.

_He sat up and looked around him, Krios was gone yet his hat remained. Kronos reached up and allowed his fingers to brush against his throat, wincing as he did so. He noticed that he was breathing heavily, lungs greedily sucking in air. He didn't mention Percy in front of Krios again._

Kronos pushed the curtain that shielded his clothes from view out of the way, fingers unconsciously brushing against his throat at the memory. Sighing deeply. Kronos began to dig through his wardrobe, searching for his best chiton, which also happened to be his most uncomfortable one. He hated it, it made him feel like someone had put a nest of green ants down his chiton. And he knew what that felt like, although it was him that accidently fell onto the nest. Kronos cringed when he felt the rough material beneath his finger-tips. Allowing his mind to once again wonder from the task at hand.

_It had been a year since the incident with Krios and Kronos had been reluctant to bring Percy up again. Yet on that particular day, Krios was busy completing a task for their mother (Kronos suspects that it's hunting Percy down but he doesn't voice this) and Hyperion and Oceanus were home. Kronos knew for a fact that Hyperion had a tendency to think with his muscles, not his brain, and that Oceanus was (to put it lightly) a suck-up. With that in mind, Kronos' resolve crumbled, he shuffled outside and asked them the same question that he had asked before, oh so many times. 'Why is Percy a freak?'_

_Oceanus opened his mouth like his was going to say something but was silenced by a glare from Hyperion. He settled on pressing down on what looked like a scar from an arrow puncture. Hyperion turned to Kronos, seemingly satisfied with Oceanus, and knelt down so that he was eye-level with Kronos. He smiled a horrid smile which reminded Kronos of a predator playing with its prey. 'I'll tell you why,' Hyperion's voice was deep and ragged. 'It's because he's a perverted mother f-' before he could finish, a shadow swallowed him whole and Iapetus emerged from another nearby, shaking his head._

_'__He has always had such a foul mouth,' Iapetus sniffed. 'Ignore him Kronos, Chaos knows that's what we all do, Hyperion and I are going to be having a discussion about what language is acceptable.' He clapped his hands together, startling both Oceanus and Kronos. 'Right, I best be off, Kronos I'm sure Oceanus will be more than willing to answer any and all questions you have regarding Percy. Laters.' And then Iapetus was gone, swallowed by a shadow, as if he was never there to begin with._

_Kronos turned to Oceanus and crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation that all his other siblings had deprived from him. 'Okay, ´ Oceanus spoke, his voice was oddly soothing. It reminded Kronos a little of waves lapping against the shore, he didn't doubt that it could change in an instant. 'I guess that I should begin by telling you that Perseus –or Percy as you seem to know him- is not at all perverted. Now, you are aware that everyone refers Perseus as a freak?' At Kronos' nod Oceanus continued. 'Why don't you sit down? Yes, that's it, anywhere is fine. Right, er, so as you know Perseus' domain is life among other things, like space which is odd because theres's no life in space – I'm rambling, sorry. Anyway, as I was saying, Perseus' domain is life which means anything and _everything _living falls into his domain. Although, not everything under this domain was very… positive. One thing it did, was make Perseus an excellent judge of character –he can read most people as easily as words on paper. However, at a young age Perseus discovered that he could make anything living do what he wanted, he was able to take away their free will, _our _free will and he hated it. He promised himself no matter what, he wouldn't use it and he didn't, well, he never did it purposely but he was still learning to use his powers and accidents happen. He'd get angry and make someone repeatedly hit themselves and then run off crying himself, you'd find him curled up in some dark corner._

_'__As he got older he discovered yet another power, similar but at the same time different from the last –possession. With this power, though, Perseus requires permission (something which relieved him greatly, I'm telling you). Possession involves him entering a host's body, with permission of course, and sharing a mind with them for an extended amount of time, any injuries on Perseus or the host will be healed instantly or over time depending on how sever the said injuries were._

_'__However it wasn't until Perseus started hearing voices in his head,_ our_ thoughts_, _was he referred to as a freak. He wasn't able to keep all of what he was hearing to himself and just blurted things out. As you can probably guess, our siblings didn't appreciate that too much. Although the last I've heard he's now able to block them out.' Oceanus looked up, the sky was just beginning to darken, 'You better head back, Nyx is coming out and mother shall be concerned about your whereabouts.'_

Sighing through his nose Kronos took one last look at his reflection, combing his fingers through his golden locks just to make sure every strand of hair was in its' place. Stepping back, Kronos admired his reflection, he was wearing a knee length golden chiton, a brown belt was tied around his midriff and had his favourite leather sandals fastened up to his knees. Nodding to himself he walked out of his temple, if he kept going at a decent pace, he'd arrive with five minutes to spare. He detested lateness.

~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~

As expected, Kronos was the first to arrive, before even his mother. When all of his siblings turned up, Kronos was pushed to the back of them all, honestly he didn't mind, it helped him notice the absence of one of his favoured siblings –Percy. Though, to be honest, Kronos wasn't exactly expecting him to turn up, pretty much everyone there hated him. With that in mind Kronos attempted to listen to his mother's speech welcoming them all but found he couldn't. His eyes kept drifting to Rhea's back, he was wearing a long white dress that dragged along the floor, a plaited bely was tied around her midriff and her long, earth coloured hair was tied back in such a way that it didn't obstruct her view yet could cascade gracefully down her back. Kronos could vividly picture her grass green eyes and her soft smile. He could picture the way she would-

"Oh," a deep voice interrupted his thoughts. "Am I late?" Imminently, Kronos swirled around and he noticed that he wasn't the only one. Standing there (whom he assumed) was Percy. His signature cloak was fastened around his neck, his hood blocked his face from view but his sea green eyes pierced the darkness. From what Kronos could see, Percy was also wearing a dark navy blue chiton. Percy shifted awkwardly.

Kronos felt a smooth hand gently push him out of the way, looking down Kronos noticed that it was Rhea. He watched as she charged forward and embraced Percy. Kronos felt a sharp spike of jealousy in the pit of his stomach, Rhea never hugged _him _like that. He felt a calloused placed on his shoulder and looked to his left to see a smiling Iapetus. Kronos turned back to Percy and Rhea, trying to ignore the jealousy that he knew was illogical, he had no right to be jealous.

"Alright," Kronos heard Percy choke out, absentmindedly, he noticed that Percy's hood had fallen down and that his hair had been cut shorter and styled to reveal a scar. "I think you have successfully demonstrated my lack of needing to breathe but could you _please let go_? It's becoming painful."

"That's the point," Rhea hissed. "You disappear off of mother and come back expecting to just strut up and expect everything to be fine?!" She shoved Percy away from her. "NOT EVEN A LETTER PERSEUS!" Rhea once again embraced him, quickly this time and walked back towards the still shocked group of titans. "You smell like blueberries." Was all she called out. Percy shook his head in amusement and his lips tilted upwards in amusement.

Kronos felt the jealousy evaporate when Rhea came and stood with Iapetus and himself. He also watched Iapetus approach Percy, his hand leaving Kronos' shoulder in favour of embracing his twin. Kronos couldn't help but to notice the fact that Percy was actually slightly taller than Iapetus (who happened to be the second tallest there, Kronos was taller than him though) due to the fact that Percy had to lean down slightly so that Iapetus could whisper something in his ear. Whatever Iapetus had said caused Percy to blush and pull away from the brotherly embrace blushing madly.

Percy walked towards Kronos and Rhea, Kronos couldn't help but to feel a slight rush of excitement, would Percy recognise him now that he was older? The last time he had seen him, Kronos was five and Percy has rescued one of their siblings from the wrath of their father. Successfully becoming Kronos' hero. Yet before Kronos' question could be answered, Hyperion spoke up.

"Look everyone!" he bellowed. "The freaks back to do more freakish things!" Kronos heard Percy snort.

"Hyperion, please do refrain from speaking –you lower the intelligence of everyone here."

"Oh look, Freak back talks now!" Kronos could practically _feel _Percy's annoyance.

"Oh please," Percy retaliated. "I'm hardly the teenager that you tortured in the forest anymore."

"_Why _are _you _here?" Krios demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I was invited, Rhea sent me a letter. I would have responded but I only got it an hour ago, mother, please do continue with what you were saying."

Kronos turned back to look at his mother, her face looked slightly shocked but otherwise indifferent. "Hi," Kronos looked to his right, Percy had somehow came to stand beside him without him noticing, he now noticed that Percy was slightly taller than him (an inch, if that) which made him the tallest there. "You've gotten tall, kid."

He couldn't help but to smirk, "How'd you know it was me? I was, like, five the last time you saw me." Percy snorted, like the answer was obvious and if what Oceanus had told all those years ago was true, it probably was obvious for Percy.

"Last I checked you were the only one who had golden eyes, kid."

They both turned back to their mother, listening to how they would _achieve greatness _and become _favourite child. _And then she said the three words that caused Percy to visibly tense beside Kronos.

"_… __kill you father."_

**[April 16****th**** 2016] **

**[Edited: N/A]**

**_Gosh, I've had HUGE writers block when it came to this chapter so I hope it will suffice. Anyway, can you believe it's nearly been a year since I first published this story? A year on the 27_****_th_****_. Seems like ages ago. _**

**_Anyway, onto the reviews._**

**NothingExistence** Mar 6

WOAH I FORGOT TO REVIEW THIS  
I GUESS I WILL DO IT NOW  
HI!  
NE

**_Hi! What did you think of this chapter?_**

**vthecasualwriter**Mar 9

Hey there! I've been reading this story ever since I first saw it and it is definitely unique. You've probably done the most character development I have seen in a long time. Grammar is better than most and the plot keeps me hooked into this story. This could be amazing, and it will! Just kep doing what you are, because it's working for you!

**_Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying my story, character development is a huge part of my plot (personally I don't think people go into character's personalities enough). I hope this is up to my usual standered._**

**Pure Awesomeness **Mar 20

I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR STORY! This is the first time I'm reviewing you btw. Eeeeee! I'm so excited about your fanfic. I'm starting to wonder if I can download fanfictions or something. But I guess I wouldn't get updates then. Hmmmm...oh well never mind that. I'm getting off track now. You'll just have to deal with that (oooh that sounded mean sorry). Back to the topic, I really really hope you won't abandon the story or something because some of the fanfictions I've read have been abandoned. Or at least I think that they've been abandoned. Oh well. Is this review too long? If so, I'm sorry but I really felt like reviewing you after so long.

My mom has no idea that I'm reading fanfics. Whenever she asks me I just say Percy Jackson. And then she starts this lecture about how I have to stop reading about the supernatural and haven't I already read the whole series? And I'm just pretending to listen while imagining Annabeth getting almost the same lecture from her stepmom who would scold Annabeth about obsessing too much over books while practically pushing her out of the house to have some fun with her friends. This is getting waaaay off track, isn't it? *shrugs* Oh well, who cares? As long as you get the review, right? Oh and I know the poll is off but I vote, wait for it... HEMERA! I loved this chapter and the last chapter and every chapter. Thanks for the amazing story.

**_Well, hi. I'm glad you're enjoying this story (don't worry my mum has no idea that I'm on here either) and I have no plans on discontinuing or abandoning this story anytime soon. Thank you for the review – no review can be too long._**

**SmartieQueen**Mar 24

I would give a thousand marvelous reviews to this if I could, but I can't, so I suppose I'll just have to settle for the one. You've done a really great job with this, and it's impressive how you managed to keep all of the pairing options open. I can't wait to see how the meeting folds out, but it makes me nervous- I doubt that Percy will want to kill his father(assuming that IS what is happening here) despite the fact that he no longer worships him. I can't wait to see how that effects Kronos, and the rest of the family who actually still like Percy. Anyways, Fantastic and original plot. Kudos on the entire thing.

**_Aw, thank you. I'm guessing I've left you with question yet to be answered then? As you can see (from this chapter at least) not many of his siblings actually like him so you'll just have to wait for my next update to find out. ;)_**

**_Okay guys, that's all for this week. Once again, sorry for the long wait, I had writers block and became obsessed with BBC's Sherlock._**

**_'_****_Til next time._**

**_Yours,_**

**_~Jess_**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**BETA : Imperiosus**

**[April 17****th**** 2016]**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Patricide

_**[Patricide: the act of murdering one's own father].**_

Percy couldn't breathe - imperatively his body didn't require him to breathe, but it felt like someone was crushing his chest painfully. He guessed that was what suffocation felt like. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, like it was desperately trying to escape its skeletal prison.

_Kill your father._

His mother's voice was resonating in his mind on repeat, rippling through the crevices of his mind.

_Kill your father._

Surely, this wasn't the reason his mother called them all there. This was some kind of sick joke. For the first time in years, Percy felt like a child again. A child that was being lectured on what is and isn't okay, having his mother stare at him expectantly with her piercing green eyes.

"Don't be an idiot, Perseus." she would scold, shaking her head from side to side, her long hair whipping at her face. "You're such a stupid little boy."

"Smart little boys, DO. AS. THEY. ARE. TOLD!" she all but screamed as she emphasized every word she said. The grip she'd have on his hand would become painful, leaving marks but he'd never cry out, never.

Only, now when he looked down at her, her eyes were no longer piercing but shattered and broken. Yet, they still held the same expectancy.

_Kill your father._

He remembered his father rubbing his wrist, "Don't worry," he'd say as he whipped the tears from Percy's eyes. "She loves you really." Ouranos' face would break into a grin as he placed a kiss on Percy's brow. And when his father's arms encircled his back encouragingly, he knew he could do anything, "You're not stupid Perseus. You're just smart in your own way." As his father pulled back, Percy could see the smile that had never left his father's face. "March on my little solider."

_Kill your father. _

Percy could hear the echoes of his siblings around him. His sisters were making excuses to leave, whilst of his brothers stood in silence, in shock. He could hear Oceanus' panicked voice making an excuse –something to do with Uncle Pontus needing him- he wasn't sure. And then one voice pierced through all of the confusion and chaos.

_Kill your father. _

"I'll do it," Percy turned to his left, looking at Kronos in shock. Their siblings silenced instantly, parting as Kronos made his way to their mother.

He held his head high, his strides were long and confident and he didn't hesitate once. Percy couldn't help but notice that he looked like he was born to lead. Striding across everyone, Kronos looked like he was in his own element.

"Brilliant!" His mother exclaimed. "Excellent! Kronos, wasn't it? Yes, of course it's Kronos! What shall you be needing?"

Turning back to the group of people that Percy stood amid, Kronos grinned, "I'll need volunteers." He didn't shout, yet his voice held the attention of everyone there. His voice was like that of a menacing hiss and his face resembled one of a predator. A predator that knew it had its prey trapped, yet chose to toy with it anyway. Silence remained.

_Kill your father_. A voice hissed viciously in his mind, adamant, making sure that it was heard. _You know you want to…_ this wasn't a voice of his own, at least, not one he recognized. _Never!_ he screamed back at it, blinking past the dark spots out of his vision. He heaved in a long, shaky sigh – which again imperatively he didn't need to, yet it felt oddly comforting.

For a moment everyone stood there until many of the titans began to flash away. Oceanus was the first to leave, only halting to squeak (what sounded like) 'Pontus'.

Next were his sisters leaving, most of them not even bothering with an excuse. Rhea gently laid a hand on Percy's arm and smiled a sad smile before she too disappeared in a flash of gold.

It didn't take long until all that remained were Percy, Iapetus, Hyperion, Krios, Koios and (obviously) Kronos. Percy could see the wild panic in Iapetus' eyes and knew it reflected the panic in his own eyes. How could they be expected to kill their father? Although, deep down, Percy knew it necessary to kill his father. He was no longer the man that Percy once knew. He now was cold and ruthless, willing to kill anyone and anything standing in his way.

Percy could see Iapetus' excuse on the tip of his tongue and was about to come up with one of his own but his mind was drawn to an unpleasant halt by a reptilian-like voice. The words being sung in a sing-song like style, emphasis being put on the wrong letters.

_KILL your father! Come on, you know you want toooo_! The voice ground at his skull, attempting to pull apart his mentality. Percy clenched his jaw and ground his teeth together. _No!_ He screams back. _Go. Away._

_Oh, Perrr-cy,_ the voice practically purred. _Is that anyy-way to talk to your dear old uncle?_

And then the crushing feeling was back, only more intense. Almost as if someone was trying to bind all of his internal organs into a tight ball. Once again, Percy couldn't help but to wonder, if this is what suffocation felt like. Yet, this time, dark black spots danced on the edge of his vision and a gasp of pain pulled itself free from his throat. His reaming siblings turned to look at him, Iapetus' excuse died in his throat. Percy's hands reached up and grasped his chest, the black spots grew larger until he felt darkness overcome his consciousness.

_GOODNIGHT Perrr-cy!_ cackled an evil voice.

~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~

Gentle tapping on the side of his face and his named being called to him repeatedly is what awoke Percy from his forced slumber. He opened his eyes to see silver eyes staring back into his own. "-cy? Percy!" Iapetus' face broke into a frown like smile. "Great, you're finally up! Sleep well?" Percy snorted, batting Iapetus' face out of the way.

"Brilliantly, well, until I got a face full of you." He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, attempting to block out the pounding against his skull. "What did I miss?" Iapetus sighed.

"Quite a bit, actually." His brother ran a hand though his hair and stared out into the meadow. "We're going to kill father. No, don't you dare get up. I said we are, not you are." Percy let out an annoyed groan, he didn't want to kill his father, but he couldn't just let his brothers do it.

"How's he planning to do it?"

"Well from what I gathered-"

"Gathered?"

"-Yes gathered, I was more concerned about the fact, that a certain someone fell unconscious for no reason." Percy stuck his tongue out because he was mature, _thank-you-very-much_. "Anyway, Mother is going lure father down from the sky, me, Kronos and the dunderheads are going to corner him and well, I think you can guess the rest."

Percy sighed, "And I'm not allowed to go anywhere?"

"Correct, I'll be back later. I need to get into position. Stay put."

_Like I have anywhere else to go._

~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~ Ψ ~

Several hours passed and Percy remained in his hiding spot, his back pressed against the cool surface of the meadow in the canyon. A stone ledge was hanging above him, shrouding him from the rapidly darkening sky, it joint up with another slab of stone that blocked him and his view of the meadow. Percy sighed and tried to block out the dull throbbing behind his eyes. He'd never been attacked mentally before and if this was the aftermath, he'd quite like to leave it as never again. It now remained no mystery as to why his siblings refused to look him in the eye, whist he was learning to control his powers. His mind tended to lash out at people.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Percy stifled a groan of discomfort when he heard approaching footsteps, too heavy to be any of his brothers'.

"Ouranos!" He heard his mother's sickly sweet voice echoing, from his hiding spot. Percy could almost see her _too-sweet-to-be-real_ smile that his father could never recognise as being fake. "Dearest! You came!"

"Hmm," his father hummed. "You do mean it though? You want to try again?" Percy had to prevent himself from yelling out and telling his father to run. He could hear the hope in his father's voice and could see the lost look his father usually had on his face when he actually needed to ask a question. Curling in on himself, Percy wished he had to energy to just flash away and not listen to everything play out.

"Of course," she cried. Her voice was sweet enough to rot your teeth. "Yes, of course. I love-_ NOW_!" she cried and Percy could hear rustling of blades and the pounding of feet. Overall he could hear his father's cries of _'blasphemy'_ and croaks of '_treachery'_. Percy wanted to curl up into a smaller ball and make himself look as young as possible, he felt like a child again being told off for attempting to steal ambrosia from his mother's kitchen.

Instead, Percy forced his limbs to untangle. Using the stone wall to steady himself, he rose to his feet ignoring the fact that the world spun around him and his slight loss of footing. Removing his hand from the wall, Percy took several hesitant steps forward and then another and another, until he was out of his hiding spot.

Immediately his eyes were drawn to where the figures of his brothers' loomed over a figure pinned to the ground. Gaea stood off to the side, watching over them and leaving no room for mistake. Percy stumbled slightly, his gut clenching in guilt. This was his father they were going to kill, his family and Percy's fatal flaw fought with everything it could, screaming at Percy to _save him_! It took all of his will-power to fight, having to continuously remind himself that if this wasn't done more of his siblings will be harmed.

"Patricide!" His father cried. "Patricide! Curse you!" Percy was getting closer, he could now see his father twisting and squirming in is brothers' grips. He saw Iapetus jerk back in pain and then surge forwards to re-pin their father, golden inchor dripping from his nose. "Traitors!" Ouranos cried, his voice cracking slightly as his voice goes from anger to desperation.

As Percy passes his mother, he blocks out her surprised look, his vision is tunnelled, completely focused on the scene in front of him. Kronos appeared to be making some kind of speech, yet, Percy can't hear his voice over his father's cries. Kronos was holding a golden, intimidating looking scythe. It looked so much like the little blade that Percy had gifted him years ago. _Well,_ he thought, _it looks like he found out it's real use._

He was several feet away from his hiding spot, stumbling slightly as he kept moving forwards. Percy could see the scene clearly, his father had a deep gash running across his midriff, golden ichor pouring out of it. Tears of pain had welled up and were pouring out of his father's eyes. Guilt slammed into Percy, his stomach twisting painfully.

"-you don't even know my name!" spoke Kronos, sounding scandalized. Percy watched as he raised his scythe, preparing to bring it down upon Ouranos and end him.

A strangled, "Wait!" pulled itself from his throat and Kronos paused mid-swing, turning to look at Percy questionably. "Please… just, wait." And them Percy took the remaining few steps forwards until he was beside his father.

Falling to his knees, Percy placed his hands on the sides of Ouranos' head, turning it to look at him. His fathers' eyes were blue, a bright sky blue like they've always been –only now they were clouded by pride and madness. Ouranos' face looked more ragged than the last time Percy saw him, the once handsome face was now all angles and bones, it didn't suit him. "You," his father hissed. "You'd side with them over me?" Swallowing the bile in his throat Percy pushed himself away from his father- _no, he reminded himself, this was no longer his father-_ and rose to his feet. Merely nodding towards his siblings as a sign of gratitude and to continue.

Ouranos turned his attention back to Kronos, "Curse you," he spat. "One day your children will do to you what you did to me. Curse you." And then Ouranos' face broke into a horrid grin and laughter bubbled from his throat. "I'm going to die." He cackled.

Once again Kronos raised his scythe, preparing to bring it down upon their father. His head lolling to the side, Ouranos locked eyes with Percy and the madness cleared from them momentarily, Percy could see him mouth 'March on solider.' And then the madness and laughter was back.

The scythe plummeted, there was a sickening squelch followed by a thump. Percy closed his eyes, yet he still felt the warm liquid wet his tan skin, a liquid which he could see without even opening his eyes, shimmering under the moon on his skin. A liquid he knew was his father's ichor.

He heard another squelch and thump, Percy knew that they'd have to do more than just cut Ouranos' head off to make sure he wouldn't reform but this, this was just sickening to hear. Once again, swallowing the rapidly riding bile, Percy pressed his hands to his ears to block out the sound of his father being disembowelled. Flinching every time as the golden ichor splashed on him.

After what felt like hours, Percy opened his eyes. And when he did, he could no longer hold down his bile, emptying out his stomach, Percy wished he could get rid of the image from his mind.

The golden mess of limbs, organs and ichor thrown across the meadow like a ravenous animal had attacked and became too excited about it's meal. Gallons of ichor dyed the meadow golden, twinkling under the stars and the moon. And the head, dear Chaos, Ouranos' head lay in the centre of the mess, eyes open wide and staring ahead. It's stare was cold and unforgiving, still clouded with madness. Eyes that were looking directly at him.

Accusing him.

And Percy had never felt guiltier in his life.

**[June 18****th**** 2016]**

**[Edited : June 18****th**** 2016]**

**Note added after alterations: ****_Big thanks to my BETA for making this chapter so much better than it was originally._**

**Note before alterations: ****_Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I wrote and re-wrote this chapter so many time and I'm still not entirely sure that I'm satisfied with how it came out but oh well. Did anyone watch the football the over day? England won 2-1, C'MON ENGLAND! Anyway, I'm going to respond to some reviews now. _**

**NothingExistence: ****_Well that is certainly optimistic, but I'm glad you liked it._**

**Wade98: ****_Sorry that you don't get to see much interaction between the two of them in this chapter. Thank you!_**

**Kangh: ****_Glad you like the pairing, it was going to be Hestia for a while but, this happened. Oh and I'm not too sure about Aether, thank you for the suggestion. ;)_**

**Guest: ****_Cool, my mother has no idea about the fanfictions._**

**_Anyway guys, I hope you enjoyed. Who can tell me who they think the mysterious voice it? He's going to be a big part of the story in the future._**

**_(Oh and if you're wondering _****why ****_I know what Patricide is, I completely blame my Latin class, finding derivatives for words seems to have come in handy.)_**

**_'_****_Til next time._**

**~Jess.**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**_A quick note: I am going to use a Lithuanian as the old tongue, I will be using google translate shamelessly._**  
**[June 28th 2016]**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Hideaway**

* * *

As Kronos rose from his bent position, all his wait pressing down upon his scythe, he couldn't help but to notice how hyper-aware all his senses had become. He could hear each and every one of his heart beats thundering in his ears, his breath coming out in rapid bursts of air, his vision had focused in on any and every surrounding detail, he could see all the stones on the earth, each and every stitch in his chiton. Kronos knew it was the adrenalin being pumped around his body but… he had never felt so _good_. He was on a high that he never wanted to end.

Looking around the scene before his, Kronos couldn't help but to feel an odd sense of achievement and pride bubble up in his chest. A laugh pulled itself from his throat, call it relief, hysteria or, even, madness if you so wish.

Kronos clenched and un-clenched his hand that was free from his scythe, feeling stronger than he ever had. Feeling that if he so wished it even the most stubborn of immortals would kneel before him -bend to his will. Oh and that feeling, that feeling wasn't one he was willing to give up anytime soon.

Scanning his eyes over the valley, Kronos caught sight of Krios, Hyperion and Koios all smiling like idiots and punching each other on the shoulder. Kronos watched them for a minute until Hyperion punched Koios and knocked him over, a brawl breaking out between them. Looking away from them, he allowed his eyes to seek out Percy and Iapetus. When he found them, he nearly looked pass them. He was so used to the two of them being easy to find when they were together, one of them usually letting loose a booming laugh as a result of a _not-so-appropriate-joke_ one had told the other. However, this time, they were so quiet and sullen that he almost passed them off as one of the many shadows in the valley. It was Percy's piercing green eyes that caused him to look again. They pierced through the darkness like stars in the night sky.

Hefting his scythe over his shoulder, Kronos strode steadily over towards his brothers. As he approached, Kronos was able to take in some details he had not seen in his earlier assessment. Like the way that Percy's shoulders were tensed, his fists clenched so hard at his sides, Kronos could see inchor dripping from between his fingers. Percy's normally tan skin was so pale that Kronos was sure he could see some of Percy's veins through it and his lips, Percy's lips that had always curved into that crooked smile Kronos had always seen on Percy's face since his earliest memories of him was absent. His lips were now pressed into a thin line, the look on Percy's face could only be described a vacant.

Kronos felt dread twist his stomach.

As he got closer, Kronos saw Iapetus awkwardly place a hand on one of Percy's shoulders, his shoulders un-tensed momentarily and then re-tensed once again. Iapetus' face scrunched up in disappointment, his face released all tension and his lips moved with words that Kronos couldn't hear. He saw Percy's lips tilt downwards in concern. Kronos was close enough for him to hear what they were saying, he heard Percy's now monotone voice said,

"...isn't safe to be here much longer, Nyx says that they were close."

It was then that Kronos stood beside them, Percy nodded in acknowledgement. Kronos tried not to wince; it just felt so _wrong_ to be treated coldly by Percy and not be greeted with the normal, 'Hey, kid,' or 'Hello bud'. This was a side of Percy he had never seen before.

Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, Kronos felt the last bit of his adrenalin fades the shadows began to shift. Kronos saw Percy draw out a sword that Kronos had never seen before, the engraving on the side was written in jerky writing and read Animarum, meaning souls. Iapetus drew his spear that Kronos would hate to be at the receiving end of, he had seen Iapetus sharpen his weapon one too many times to be comfortable around it.

Following the twins' lead, Kronos gripped his scythe as tight as he possibly could, shifting his feet into a ready stance. He spared a glance over at his remaining siblings, they too had drawn their weapons and were posed ready for a fight.

Kronos turned to look at the end of the valley where his siblings' attentions were focused. He could feel adrenalin once again flowing through his body, his heart was thumping loudly in his ears blocking out the suffocating silence of the valley. Staring ahead, Kronos could see the shadows shift and coil, the already dark valley becoming darker, all light being snuffed out. And there, marching in front of must have been the being that Percy had spoken of earlier. He was tall, short black hair covered his head, his sterling coloured eyes got darker until grey blended with the black of his pupil, he was not pale yet he could not be described as tanned. The man wore a dark purple chiton under a cloak that seemed to be made from the shadows, billowing behind him. In his hands he held two maces, the round spiked metal that were attached to chains dragged along the floor making him look all the more menacing.

Kronos could hear Percy's intake of breath and his muttered 'no'. He watched as Percy looked at his twin, "Nyx never said that he'd actually… _no_." Iapetus nodded, looking solemn, like someone had signed their death warrants.

"He wouldn't normally come personally; he'd usually send his servants. This is just odd."

Percy hummed, his expression never changed. "We can't fight him unprepared." Kronos felt his face slacken in disbelief. _Not fight? Why not? They could beat him; they beat his father._

"No," Kronos argued. "We are not cowards! We can fight him and win!" His hands tensed unconsciously around the handle of his scythe, his face twisting in a look of annoyance.

"Perhaps…" Iapetus spoke. Kronos felt his lips tilt upwards, _finally_ someone was seeing it his way.

"No," Percy interrupted and Kronos scowled again. "we cannot beat him if we fight by his terms. He _is_ darkness and I don't know if you noticed but there is a lot of darkness here right now!" Glancing around Kronos knew that Percy was right, they were surrounded by shadows being produced by the night sky above them. Kronos could feel goose bumps lining his arms, he could see Erebus slowly creeping closer, the shadows that trailed behind him lashing out at the surrounding air. Gulping in-audibly, Kronos knew his pride wouldn't let him back down.

"No," he denied a hint of desperation in his voice. "we _wil_l fight!"

"For Chaos' sake Kronos! Even the idiots have fled! Where are they now?" Looking behind him, Kronos could see that the area where his remaining siblings once stood had long since been abandoned. Yet he refused to back down.

"No." He spoke, his voice steady. Marching past Iapetus and Percy, Kronos didn't see the nod they shared but soon found himself pinned between the two of them. He struggled, finding himself unable to move he continued to strain against their hold.

Kronos felt realisation sink in a moment too late, he felt the odd feeling of teleportation sink though his skin and to his bones, tingling with the power that was rippling throughout his body.

As soon as Kronos' feet hit the floor he broke free from his brothers' grasps, vanishing his scythe he turned on them. "How _dare_ you! How _dare you_, we could have beaten him!" Percy let out a sound which sounded like something between a wheeze and a laugh, his face remaining impassive the whole time, Iapetus let out a booming laugh.

"You didn't have a chance, Krow."

"Don't call me _Krow_," He spat in distain and then he smirked. "_Petus_."

Iapetus scowled and Percy let out another wheeze laugh -which sounded nothing like his normal bark-like boom. Percy span on his heel and merely said, "Come."

Following Percy, Kronos took a moment to take in his surroundings, the sky was bright and the sun was shining, which was odd, Kronos could have sworn that it was night time a moment ago. Grass as tall as Kronos' waist swayed gently in a wind he couldn't feel, flowers of every colour were in bloom in every direction. Kronos stared in awe as they entered the woods.

Trees so tall that he couldn't see the tops off leaned over him, large green leaves fanned outwards, blocking out the sun but still allowing light from the sun to fettle through the gaps. The beams of light shimmered, pieces of dust and pollen that floated through the air danced in between the beams. Shadows that didn't look much like any shadow Kronos had ever seen stretched across the floor, to Kronos they resembled black sand, continuously shifting and twirling. Yet, Kronos could feel no sand between the open toes of his sandals nor could he see any mounds of sand gathering at the base of the tree. Wherever they were it was like no place he had ever been before.

Ahead of him, Percy weaved in and out of the trees like he knew their positioning like the back of his hand -Kronos wondered how true that actually was. Behind Percy, followed Iapetus who clumsily stumbled along behind him, it was clear that Iapetus was familiar with the path yet he was not familiar enough with it in order to not walk into overhanging branches and trip over roots that jutted out from the earth. And then there was Kronos, who walked into anything that got in the way, completely unaware of where they actually were or are heading. He might as well have been walking to a battle completely blind.

Following his brothers, Kronos' attention was once again drawn to the shadows. The longer he stared at them, the more the swirling and the twirling looked deliberate, until he was able to make out figures. Kronos stopped and stared at one, the more he looked the more details he could see. The figure was definitely titan-shaped. Features became clearer, it's skin lightened, the dark sand-like substance finally lifted from the ground and became even more titan shaped. Kronos stumbled back; unable to remove his eyes from the figure. A face began to form, golden hair like his own sprouted from its head, bow-like lips followed, then a nose. Kronos' eyes were immediately drawn to where the eyes should form, he stared at the empty area, the blank space began to twist and make room for-

A hand that was placed on his shoulder broke the soon-to-be eye contact with the odd titan-shaped thing. He looked up to see Percy, his face still blank.

"They're _kad galėtų būti_," Percy explained, his voice was softer compared to how he spoke earlier. "It means 'the could be' in old tongue, it's not advisable to look at them for too long as they begin to take your appearance. The eyes are always the last to form and if they do it becomes extremely difficult to rid of them." Kronos nodded and stared determinately at Percy's tan face to avoid looking at the _'kad galėtų būti'_ as Percy called them. Looking over Percy's shoulder he finally noticed that Iapetus was no longer with them.

"Where is…?" He knew he didn't need to finish his question as Percy would understand.

"He's gone home, an emergency arose. Come follow me, we're nearly there."

Kronos took the hand that Percy had offered him and let himself be pulled to his feet. Percy released his arm and continued walking, Kronos made sure to stay several paces behind him and not move his eyes from Percy's back.

Soon he noticed that the woods seemed to become less dense, more light laid ahead of them. This continue until they emerged in a clearing, a small compared to most, home stood proud in the middle of it. Symbols and words that Kronos could not read were carved into its surface. Percy reached the door and Kronos lengthened his stride to keep up. The door swung open and Kronos saw Percy tackled by a blur of a white dress and blonde hair. Without thinking, Kronos went to summon his scythe but stopped when he saw Percy wrap his arms around what Kronos had dubbed as 'the blur' and buried his face in its neck. He stopped, confused.

"I felt… he… he…" The female- Kronos thought it was rather rude calling her 'the blur'- broke down in Percy's arms and Kronos felt extremely uncomfortable. Percy looked up and seemingly noticed for the first time that Kronos was, indeed, still there.

Detangling himself from the woman but not breaking contact, Percy waved at Kronos over his shoulder to follow him. They came to a stop in the main room, all looking at each other. The woman and Percy finally broke contact. She coughed and elbowed Percy in the stomach, he didn't even finch and Kronos had the feeling that this happened a lot.

Percy seemingly came to a realisation. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Right, Hemera this is Kronos my brother and Kronos this is Hemera my…um…other half?" The second statement came out as more of a question and the woman -_Hemera_, he told himself- laughed and whipped her puffy, red eyes. Kronos saw Percy smile a little for the first time since the events that took place just that afternoon.

That afternoon… Chaos, that felt like decades ago now. And yet it only took place that afternoon. Kronos felt the room spin a little, exhaustion finally catching up with him as the remaining pieces of adrenaline trickled out of his system. He stumbled forwards and felt Percy place one of his warm calloused hand on his shoulder. He fell forwards, no longer able to support himself, into Percy's arms. Feeling weightlessness, Kronos vaguely realised that he had been lifted over Percy's shoulder and was being carried to another room. Before he fell unconscious as another wave of exhaustion hit him, Kronos heard Percy speak,

"I hope you like it here… you'll be here a while… need to hide you from Erebus…"

Kronos' back hit a soft surface and the last thing he heard was; "_miego_." And he slept.

* * *

**[June 30th 2016]**  
**[Edited: N/A]**

* * *

_**September 5th 2016: I intended to upload this yesterday but my internet went down. Sorry for the delay.**_

_**September 3rd 2016: Apologies for the long wait, I was waiting for my Beta to get back to me but I have finally decided to just update it. if you spot any mistakes please point them out to me as I am no longer able to use Word.**_  
_**100 reviews guys and gals! Good work! Let's see if we can keep this up!**_

_**Inperiosus: I really can't wait to write that part, I like making Kronos unsure of himself at times, it's fun. These'll definitely be one of these times because… flirting.**_

_**ChronoSeth: I like you already. He is fighting his fatal flaw by allowing his dad to be killed. Here is more.**_

_**Wade98: Thank you and wouldn't you like to know?**_

_**Armageddon: Thank you.**_

_**'til next time,**_  
_**-Jess**_


End file.
